Two Identities
by GothicTomboy
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto may look like your average high-school student, but that is not all to her. She is also the Mistress of the Cards and the world's #1 CIA agent. One day when two male exchange students come from Hong Kong, her life changes forever.
1. Two Exchange Students

Sakura POV

I was having a nice dream until I woke the yelling of Kero. I was dreaming of seeing my parents again. I miss them so much! Ever since I released the Clow cards, they were killed by the cards when I released them. I forgive the cards, but I still miss them very much. I had gotten over their death a few years after. Did I forget to mention I am also the world's first CIA agent, the mistress of the cards, and my father is half the reincarnation of Clow Reed? 

Third-person POV

Sakura quickly woke up after Kero was yelling his head off for her to get up. Sakura jumped off her bed a quickly raced into the bedroom. After brushing her teeth and changing into her school uniform, she raced downstairs and greeted Touya. Touya smirked and said "Good morning Kaijuu!" Sakura growled and was about to stomp on his foot but noticed the time and quickly raced out the door. Touya quickly shouted "Bakana mane wa shinaide ne! (Don't do anything foolish!)" The words that were repeated in her head over and over again were "Got to get to the high school on time. Can't be late….." 

Sakura arrived at the school ten seconds after the bell. She burst into the classroom, and noticed all the stares at her. She whispered a quick "Hoe..." and quickly took her seat next to her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji. " As I was saying before Miss Kinomoto interrupted us, we will be receiving two exchange students today. Please welcome Syaoran Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Whispers could be heard all over the room. The girls were giggling and talking in excitement. The famous Li Syaoran was coming to their school! Li Syaoran was the future leader of the Li clan and was absolutely gorgeous. 

When Eriol and Syaoran entered the room, all the girls were watching their every move. They were practically drooling over their looks. Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other knowingly. They would never fall just because of his looks. But then something caught Sakura's attention. She felt two different auras in the room. They were green and blue. The green aura was coming from Syaoran and the blue aura was coming from Eriol. Sakura took a sharp intake of breath. Realization hit her. They both had magic. 


	2. New Seat Partners

AN: This is my first FF story. I don't think the story will turn out well, and if u guys have any writing tips for me, I will gladly accept. Please no flames.

Previous Chapter:

When Eriol and Syaoran entered the room, all the girls were watching their every move. They were practically drooling over their looks. Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other knowingly. They would never fall just because of his looks. But then something caught Sakura's attention. She felt two different auras in the room. They were green and blue. The green aura was coming from Syaoran and the blue aura was coming from Eriol. Sakura took a sharp intake of breath. Realization hit her. They both had magic. 

Tomoyo noticed this and said "Daijoubu?" Sakura quickly nodded and replied "Yeah, I'm fine, but they both have magic…." Tomoyo almost fainted. 

"They have magic?" 

"Yeah…."

"Are you positive?"

"Am I the one with magic or you?"

"Have you forgotten I have magic in me too? Have you forgotten the time when I discovered I had magic when I got mad at the teacher? I blew up her desk!"

"Oh yeah….Gomen…"

"But, your magic is not strong enough to sense auras!"

"Yes it is! Eriol's is blue and Syaoran's is green! Am I correct?"

Sakura noticed Tomoyo's angry face. She knew better to get Tomoyo mad. Sakura's temper was a lot worse though. Sakura quickly apologized and both of them turned their attention to the two new students.

Syaoran POV

When I walked into classroom, everyone's eyes were on Eriol and me. I rolled my eyes. The girls were practically drooling over me. I hated it. I saw Eriol smirk. If no one was here right now, who knows what I would've done to him. My eyes wandered around the room. An auburn haired girl caught my eye. She had a strong pink aura flowing around her. Her aura was even stronger than mine! I was surprised. She must have magic. I frowned a bit. "Who is this girl," I asked Eriol use telepathy. He answered back," You'll find out soon enough…." I looked over at him. I hated that smile on his face. I wanted to slug him.

Sakura POV

I noticed the amber eyed male staring at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. All of the sudden, I could hear his thoughts. I guess I just gained the power of reading thoughts from my father. From the day my father died, I have been gaining the powers he had along with his skills. Syaoran's thoughts were all about me. He was thinking about who I was, and wondering how I had such a strong aura. WAIT! AURA? STUPID ME! I FORGOT TO HIDE MY AURA! I HAD FORGOTTEN TO HIDE IT! I usually let my aura flow freely, because no one else in the classroom had magic except for Tomoyo. I quickly hid my aura and pretended nothing happened. I quickly sent a telepathic note to Tomoyo to hide her purple aura.

Third-Person POV

The teacher cleared her throat to get to the student's attention. No one heard her. The teacher sighed and held up a megaphone. She said into it "May I have everyone's attention, please?" All the students turned their heads. The teacher smiled, and said "Arigatou. Now I have everyone's attention, let's decide where we will seat Mr. Li and Hiiragizawa." All the girls except for Sakura and Tomoyo raised their hands. The teachers saw this and smiled. She quickly said "Mr. Li, please sit in the empty seat next to Ms. Kinomoto. Mr. Hiiragizawa, please sit next to Ms. Daidoji. Kinomoto, Daidoji, please raise your hands."

The two boys made their way casually to the girls. Eriol grinned at Tomoyo who politely smiled back. Syaoran on the other hand glared daggers at Sakura who gladly returned the favor. Tomoyo and Eriol both fell down anime-style and sweat dropped. 


	3. A Big Surprise

Previous Chapter:

The teacher cleared her throat to get to the student's attention. No one heard her. The teacher sighed and held up a megaphone. She said into it "May I have everyone's attention, please?" All the students turned their heads. The teacher smiled, and said "Arigatou. Now I have everyone's attention, let's decide where we will seat Mr. Li and Hiiragizawa." All the girls except for Sakura and Tomoyo raised their hands. The teachers saw this and smiled. She quickly said "Mr. Li please sit in the empty seat next to Ms. Kinomoto. Mr. Hiiragizawa, please sit next to Ms. Daidoji. Kinomoto, Daidoji, please raise your hands." The two boys made their way casually to the girls. Eriol grinned at Tomoyo who politely smiled back. Syaoran on the other hand glared daggers at Sakura who gladly returned the favor. Tomoyo and Eriol both fell down anime-style and sweat dropped. 

The teacher cleared her throat and said, "Now we have decided the arranged seats of Mr. Li and Hiiragizawa please take out your math books and turn to page 569. We will be having a test on this chapter tomorrow and I expect to have A's and nothing less. " The students all groaned for the chapter was very difficult. The teacher saw this and smirked. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and studied the lesson. It didn't seem so hard for him. Since he was the future clan leader, he had to excel in all subjects: math, science, history, physical Ed, and much more. Sakura on the other hand, was struggling with math. She was failing in the subject. 

Sakura POV

Arggh! This math is so goddamn hard…..man, why can't my dad's intelligence in math be given to me right now? I might as well ask Tomoyo to help me later. 

Third-Person POV

Brrrring! The bell for the ending of the first period rang. All the students sighed with relief. They all hated math, even though the teacher was nice. Sakura quickly turned over to Tomoyo and said, "Meet you by the Sakura tree." Tomoyo quickly nodded and resumed to her conversation with Eriol. Sakura noticed this but decided to let it slide. She would ask Tomoyo about Eriol later. Sakura quickly gathered her books and went to her locker. When she was gathering books for her next lesson, she saw the school queen, Hannah, trying to seduce Syaoran. Sakura wanted to laugh because Syaoran's face looked so funny. Sakura could tell Syaoran was feeling uncomfortable because Hannah was invading his private boundaries. Sakura succeeded from not laughing and kept her face blank. She had been trained in this are for her missions for the CIA. She quickly walked over. Syaoran looked at her with a glare that would make anyone faint, but it didn't bother Sakura one bit. Sakura just raised an eyebrow which seemed to ask, "You want help or not?" Sakura saw Syaoran's eyes soften and made a slight nod with his head. Hannah failed to notice Sakura's and Syaoran's symbol conversation and was failing miserably trying to seduce Syaoran. Sakura rolled her eyes at Hannah's behavior. 

Sakura just cut into Hannah mid-sentence with the phrase, "Hannah, Syaoran's taken." Syaoran turned around and looked at Sakura bewildered. Anyone could tell with the look on his face that he didn't expect her to say that. However, Hannah still failed to notice his expression. Hannah raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Sakura's remark and said, "By whom, may I ask?" Sakura smirked and her lips curved up into and icy smile that came make anyone shiver (except Syaoran of course). No one could tell what Sakura was thinking about at the moment except for her. 

Sakura POV

By who? AH! Who? Who is Syaoran dating or asked out on a date? Dang it, who will go along with this ridiculous lie? Man, I wish I never stepped in to help Syaoran. Well, maybe I can take this mystery girl's place, or can it be someone back in China? Me or mystery Chinese girl? I looked over at Syaoran. His face was filled with worry. I could tell he was worried whose name I was going to come up with. All right, I guess I have to put myself in mystery girl's place.

Third-Person POV

Sakura opened her mouth and everyone was waiting for her answer. A whole crowd had gathered around them. Sakura had answered Hannah's question with one word that surprised everyone, including Syaoran. "Me." 


	4. The Assignment

AN: I am very surprised on that on the first day I published my story, so many people read it and put it on Story Alert. Those who commented my story and encouraged me to write on, Thank-You! I feel more confident now. Most likely, everyday I will try to update at least one to two chapters. If not, I will update more the next day. If you guys have any suggestions that should happen in the story, please tell me. I also need help on the conversations. I am not very good at snappy comebacks. I think all my conversations suck. Well, on with the story.

Previous Chapter:

Third-Person POV

Sakura opened her mouth and everyone was waiting for her answer. A whole crowd had gathered around them. Sakura had answered Hannah's question with one word that surprised everyone, including Syaoran. "Me." 

After Sakura's remark, Hannah's face built up with anger, since no one had ever gotten a guy she wanted before her. Hannah quickly stalked off without another word. Sakura too left but not without pulling Syaoran's hand to come along. Syaoran followed like a puppy, still stunned from Sakura's answer. 

Meanwhile with Tomoyo and Eriol (Still Third-Person POV):

Tomoyo and Eriol were standing under the Sakura tree, waiting for Sakura. Tomoyo was getting worried about Sakura. She had never been this late before. It was always Sakura who arrived first. Eriol was trying to soothe her, for Tomoyo was almost bursting into tears of worry. All of the sudden her face lit up. She saw Sakura's faint body figure in the distance. Tomoyo quickly ran up to her. Eriol followed shortly after. Tomoyo began lecturing her about how late she was. Sakura sweat dropped at her reaction. She had to listen to Tomoyo's lecturing for five minutes straight. After Tomoyo stopped yelling at Sakura, she finally noticed Syaoran's hand in Sakura's. However, Sakura was still in a daze from Tomoyo's lecturing and Syaoran from earlier conversation. Tomoyo and Eriol smirked to each other. They both had the same thing on their minds. It was time for them to play matchmaker. Tomoyo waved a hand in front of Sakura's face while Eriol did the same with Syaoran. 

Sakura and Syaoran both quickly snapped out of their trance. They didn't realize they were holding hands until they saw Tomoyo's and Eriol's sly grins. They slowly both looked down and quickly jumped from each other. However, they both managed to keep on straight faces and not blush from embarrassment. Tomoyo and Eriol both wondered how they did it, but let it slide. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Finally, Sakura spoke up and said, "The reason we were late was because Syaoran, over here, was getting seduced by Hannah." Eriol immediately cut it and with the sentence, "Who's Hannah?" Sakura replied, "The school's queen." "Oh," said Eriol. "Anyway, since Hannah was seducing Syaoran, he silently sent me messages begging for help from his eyes. So, I decided to ……….um……save him by telling the whole school we were…um… dating?" Sakura cracked a rare smile. Tomoyo's and Eriol's jaw dropped. They were surprised Sakura actually said that just to save Syaoran out of trouble. The problem was, how were Sakura and Syaoran act like a couple when they were so cold and were both not interested in dating? The break bell woke them up from their thoughts. They all rushed on to their next class, Science.

In Class (Third-Person POV)

After all the students were seated, the teacher opened his mouth to say something. "Today we will be dissecting frogs. When you are done cutting the dead animal open, please label their body parts. If you need help, your science text book will happily assist you. Now, I have chosen groups for you this time, and you will be in groups of four. Please listen carefully and finish this assignment as fast as possible. The first group to finish will receive a week of no homework. The other groups who don't finish in first will receive a week o double-homework. Now, please listen to the groups I have assigned. The first group is: Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo. The second group is: Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, and Eric. The third group is: Hannah, Samantha, Amanda, and Andrew. The last group is: Alex, Christian, Tony, and Greg. Please start on your assignments and the carcasses are in these containers right here."


	5. Cafeteria Fight

AN: What do you think of the chapters? Am I updating too fast? I hope you guys like the story.

In Class (Third-Person POV)

After all the students were seated, the teacher opened his mouth to say something. "Today we will be dissecting frogs. When you are done cutting the dead animal open, please label their body parts. If you need help, your science text book will happily assist you. Now, I have chosen groups for you this time, and you will be in groups of four. Please listen carefully and finish this assignment as fast as possible. The first group to finish will receive a week of no homework. The other groups who don't finish in first will receive a week o double-homework. Now, please listen to the groups I have assigned. The first group is: Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo. The second group is: Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, and Eric. The third group is: Hannah, Samantha, Amanda, and Andrew. The last group is: Alex, Christian, Tony, and Greg. Please start on your assignments and the carcasses are in these containers right here."

The class sighed and got to work. Most groups had the girls look up the information, and the guys dissect the frog. However, Sakura's group was different. Sakura and Syaoran were dissecting the frog, while Eriol and Tomoyo looked the information. The teacher noticed this and was surprised Sakura wasn't disgusted and afraid to get guts over her hands. 

(The truth was, Sakura wasn't disgusted or afraid of the frog's guts. She was quite interested in the frog's body. Anyway, how can the world's number one CIA agent be afraid of something little, like frog guts? It was quite impossible. Tomoyo on the other hand wasn't as brave as Sakura, but her bravery grew when Sakura started capturing all the Clow cards. Tomoyo helped Sakura a bit, while she was filming her. Tomoyo also helped Sakura on some CIA missions, but not the Top Secret ones. )

Sakura's group had finished first. The other groups were still very behind because most of the girls threw up at the sight of the dead frog parts. This caused the guys to do both jobs, which slowed them down. When they presented their frog all dissected and labeled, the teacher announced them as the winner and class was over. The students all rushed out to their next class, History.

In History Class (Third-Person POV):

When the students were all seated, the class started with the teacher announcing, "Today we will be studying on the play: Romeo and Juliet. I want a 100,000 word essay on it tomorrow. That is all. Since everyone had come in late because of the science, class had already finished for 30 min. Class dismissed." Everyone sweat dropped at the information the teacher had just announced. Everyone was behind schedule for 30 min, and quickly rushed out for lunch.

In the Cafeteria (Third-Person POV)

Sakura walked into the cafeteria. She hated it. It was always noisy and very loud. She quickly got in line for lunch. Today was cheeseburgers and lasagna. Sakura just chose a cheeseburger, grabbed a miniature milk carton, and paid for her lunch. Sakura looked all around the cafeteria. She spotted three heads near together, dark purple, blue, and amber. Sakura quickly made her way over to where they were sitting until Hannah stopped her. 

In the Cafeteria Still (Sakura POV)

Why can't Hannah just leave me alone? Why is she so bitchy and acts like she all that? Doesn't she know most girls hate her, except the girls in her group? My thoughts were interrupted when Hannah was about to slap me. I quickly caught her hand, twisted it, and dumped her lunch on her. She screamed in anger. I smirked. I told her, "If you want to attack me, you're going to have much better than that." I saw Hannah get up. She had a smirk on her face. She told me, "Are you sure you want me to go hard on you? I can easily beat you, you know." I gave her a sarcastic face of fear and said, "Ahh! I am so scared. The great and powerful Hannah is going to kick my ass!" I started running around in a funny way. The whole cafeteria was laughing at my show of sarcasm and at Hannah's red face filled wit fury. I stopped running and turned to her. I plopped down on the floor and waited for her to attack. I saw Hannah start running at me and saw her body get ready throw a punch. I quickly dodged it and did two back flips. I saw everyone's jaw open. Well, I guess it was alright to show off a bit. Hannah charged at me with continuous swipes and punches. I dodged them with ease even with looking. I had been trained in martial arts, karate, kempo, judo, Tai kwon do, and other self defense techniques. I was already good in the CIA institute, but when I gained my father's skills in all these defenses, I was the best. The fight lasted for the whole lunch time and break. When the bell rang, I got tired of dodging and just kicked Hannah's knees just hard enough to make her fall. I said to her, "Were you serious you could beat me? Because you're the one panting and on the floor. I am the one standing and not bruised." I got a growl as a response from Hannah and I quickly picked up my lunch. I gulped down its contents, and rushed to Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol greeted me and I told them we better get ready for P.E. Today was the soccer and cheerleading tryouts. 


	6. Cheerleading Tryouts

Previous Chapter:

In the Cafeteria Still (Sakura POV)

Why can't Hannah just leave me alone? Why is she so bitchy and acts like she all that? Doesn't she know most girls hate her, except the girls in her group? My thoughts were interrupted when Hannah was about to slap me. I quickly caught her hand, twisted it, and dumped her lunch on her. She screamed in anger. I smirked. I told her, "If you want to attack me, you're going to have much better than that." I saw Hannah get up. She had a smirk on her face. She told me, "Are you sure you want me to go hard on you? I can easily beat you, you know." I gave her a sarcastic face of fear and said, "Ahh! I am so scared. The great and powerful Hannah is going to kick my ass!" I started running around in a funny way. The whole cafeteria was laughing at my show of sarcasm and at Hannah's red face filled wit fury. I stopped running and turned to her. I plopped down on the floor and waited for her to attack. I saw Hannah start running at me and saw her body get ready throw a punch. I quickly dodged it and did two back flips. I saw everyone's jaw open. Well, I guess it was alright to show off a bit. Hannah charged at me with continuous swipes and punches. I dodged them with ease even with looking. I had been trained in martial arts, karate, kempo, judo, Tai kwon do, and other self defense techniques. I was already good in the CIA institute, but when I gained my father's skills in all these defenses, I was the best. The fight lasted for the whole lunch time and break. When the bell rang, I got tired of dodging and just kicked Hannah's knees just hard enough to make her fall. I said to her, "Were you serious you could beat me? Because you're the one panting and on the floor. I am the one standing and not bruised." I got a growl as a response from Hannah and I quickly picked up my lunch. I gulped down its contents, and rushed to Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol greeted me and I told them we better get ready for P.E. Today was the soccer and cheerleading tryouts. Tomoyo and I rushed to the girl's locker room and Eriol and Syaoran did the same except they ran to the boy's locker room.

Locker Room (Sakura POV)

While I was changing into my gym uniform, I was wondering if Tomoyo and Eriol liked each other. I turned around to Tomoyo and asked, "Do you like Eriol?" I saw her eyes get all dreamy and her face blush. She had never fallen for a guy before. My little Tomoyo was growing up! Tomoyo's reply didn't surprise me though. She told me, "Eriol-kun is really nice. He is polite also. I just love the way his bangs fall over his eyes. His eyes are also very enchanting." I reminded Tomoyo to remember Eriol had magic and was very strong too. Her reply surprised me the most. She said, "I talked with Eriol in the cafeteria today. I really don't know why, but I asked him about his magic. He was a bit surprised that I knew about it. He never noticed my aura in the class. Remember how you told me to hide it?" I nodded. "Anyway, Eriol told me he knew you were the Card Mistress, and turned them into Sakura Cards." My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened at this piece of information. Tomoyo, seeing my reaction, quickly said, "Eriol is the almost the full reincarnation of Clow Reed. He was half before, but when your father died, he got some of the powers. Later, he will return to half, since you are the rightful heir to his powers. Eriol told me that the powers or skills your father had will come to you when the powers themselves think you are in desperate need for them." I quickly thanked Tomoyo for telling me this and told her to hurry up. We needed to go to P.E. We were late. 

P.E. (Third-Person POV)

Sakura and Tomoyo rushed into the gym. They found everyone sitting on the benches waiting for them. They quickly apologized and took the seats next to Eriol, since Syaoran's other side was covered with girls. Sakura wanted to laugh at Syaoran's face. It was filled with discomfort. After Tomoyo and Sakura sat down, the teacher started talking. "As you all know, today are the cheerleading and soccer tryouts. The boys who tryout for soccer will be judged by me, and the girls who tryout for the cheerleading team will be judged by Hannah (Yes, the school queen). Soccer tryouts will be on the field outside, and the cheerleading tryouts will be held on the blacktop beside the field. All right, let's begin!"

All the guys ran to the field while the girls ran to the blacktop. The guys did drills and were tested on techniques and abilities. The girls were tested on flexibility and flips. When it was Sakura's turn to try out for cheerleading, Hannah gave her a nasty sneer. Sakura's expression did not change. Sakura only asked seven words, "What do you want me to do?" Hannah rolled her eyes and gave Sakura a challenge. Hannah said, "I want you to dance to the beat to this music. If you get the girls and the guys cheering for you, then I will let you on the team. You will not only be the team, but will be the captain as well." Sakura's face was still emotionless, which made Hannah think she won. However, she already lost from the beginning when she gave Sakura the challenge. Tomoyo also knew this, but decided not to say anything. Hannah turned on the music. It was "Yeah!" by Usher. 

Peace up! A Town Down!  
Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!  
Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher!  
Lil' Jon!

Sakura closed her eyes and let the beat and flow of the music flow through her. She let the music and herself become one before dancing. She started flipping and moving to the music. She got every girl's attention. Sakura didn't notice though, because her eyes were closed.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! (x2)  
Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said 

Sakura's body swayed with the music. Her feet and arms went with the beat. All girl's started cheering for her. Hannah stared at Sakura unbelievably. She had to admit Sakura was good.   
  
  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! (x2)  
But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey.  
Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said 

The girl's cheering attracted the boy's attention. They saw Sakura dancing. Every single guy's jaws drop. They never thought Sakura was the cheerleading type. Sakura was usually cold to everyone and except for her closest friends. Sakura was never interested in dating either. Anyway, Sakura looked pretty damn hot right now. Syaoran's face remained emotionless. Eriol was smiling. 

Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's.  
Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say.  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go  
Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make ya booty go  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go 

The song ended. Sakura ended with a pose with the beat. Everyone including the boys erupted into cheers. Hannah wasn't mad. She was clapping along. Sakura looked at her with disbelief. Hannah walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry we got off to the wrong start. Anyway, you're the captain of the cheerleading team now. We can be friends, but I'm still going to be after Syaoran, OK?" Hannah turned around and walked away with a smile on her face. Sakura just shrugged it off and accepted her title as the captain. She turned over to the clapping crowd and bowed three times. Eriol looked over at Syaoran and frowned. Syaoran wasn't clapping for Sakura. Eriol sighed. Syaoran was always cold to everyone, ever since his father died. Eriol looked up at Syaoran's face with deep sadness. All of the sudden, Eriol noticed rare small smile on Syaoran's face. Eriol was happy. Maybe Syaoran would fall for this girl. Eriol always thought it was impossible for Syaoran to smile again ever since he was 10, the age he was when his father died. Even though the smile was very small, it was a huge improvement for him. Eriol saw Syaoran's head to turn. Syaoran harshly asked, "What are you smiling at?" Eriol just smiled and turned away. 


	7. Interrogation and Teleportation

Previous Chapter:

Previous Chapter: 

The song ended. Sakura ended with a pose with the beat. Everyone including the boys erupted into cheers. Hannah wasn't mad. She was clapping along. Sakura looked at her with disbelief. Hannah walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry we got off to the wrong start. Anyway, you're the captain of the cheerleading team now. We can be friends, but I'm still going to be after Syaoran, OK?" Hannah turned around and walked away with a smile on her face. Sakura just shrugged it off and accepted her title as the captain. She turned over to the clapping crowd and bowed three times. Eriol looked over at Syaoran and frowned. Syaoran wasn't clapping for Sakura. Eriol sighed. Syaoran was always cold to everyone, ever since his father died. Eriol looked up at Syaoran's face with deep sadness. All of the sudden, Eriol noticed rare small smile on Syaoran's face. Eriol was happy. Maybe Syaoran would fall for this girl. Eriol always thought it was impossible for Syaoran to smile again ever since he was 10, the age he was when his father died. Even though the smile was very small, it was a huge improvement for him. Eriol saw Syaoran's head to turn. Syaoran harshly asked, "What are you smiling at." Eriol just smiled and turned away. 

After the cheering stopped, the cheerleading tryouts went on, but they were judged by Sakura. The coach was still in charge of the soccer tryouts. When it was Syaoran's turn to try to get the goal past the coach, everyone's attention was directed to him. 

Tryouts (Syaoran's POV)

I noticed everyone staring at me. I tried pretending they weren't there, but it didn't help. I closed my eyes and pretended I was practicing like I always do. I ran toward the ball. I faked I was going to kick left, but then I kicked right. Unbelievable…….the coach fell for the small trick. Anyway, at least I made the goal. I started to turn around and walk away until I heard the coach call my name. I saw him jogging up to me. I wonder what he was going to tell me. I put on a black face and raised my eyebrow. I heard the coach tell me he chose me as the soccer captain. I just nodded my head and mad my way over to the locker rooms to change.

Girl's Locker Room (Third-Person POV)

Every girl was talking about the cheerleading tryouts and wondering if they made the team or not. They were pestering Sakura with questions until Tomoyo saved her from their wrath. Sakura quickly thanked Tomoyo and they both rushed out the door. They were meeting Eriol and Syaoran at the Cherry Blossom Tree. 

Cherry-Blossom Tree (Sakura POV)

Tomoyo and I arrived first at the tree. We were a few minutes earlier than Eriol and Syaoran. When they approached us, I decided to pull Eriol a good five feet away from the tree and confront him. 

"Ok Eriol, spill."

"Spill what?"

"You know what I am talking about, Mr. Half-Reincarnation of Clow."

"Oh that! Well, I am the half-reincarnation of the Clow. Syaoran is my direct descendant. He has magic too."

"I mean tell me something I don't know!" 

"Oh, ok. Um……..well, I know you are the mistress of the cards. How come I can't feel their presence?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well Eriol, that's because they are not "Clow Cards" anymore and they are part of me."

"Oh, I see. So, what kind of cards are they if they are not "Clow Cards"?"

I rolled my eyes again. "They are cards of the Stars and Planets. They are pink and gray with stars, moons, and planets."

"Well, you are more powerful than I thought."

I wanted to beam at his comment but kept a straight face. I just said, "We better get back." I turned around and started walking toward the tree. I saw Eriol follow me so I didn't turn around and drag him. 

When I reached the tree, Syaoran asked me if I had magic. I rolled my eyes and replied, "Well, you felt my aura in class didn't you? Don't forget Tomoyo here too." I saw Syaoran nod. Before I could stop myself I said, "Li, what kind of magic do you have?" Syaoran just replied, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." I wanted to punch him. I looked down at my watch. My eyes widened. I was late for my CIA meeting. I looked up and saw two pairs of concerned eyes and a pair of raised eyebrows. I quickly said, "I gotta go." I quickly sent Tomoyo a telepathic note telling her I had a CIA meeting to go to. I saw her nod and I quickly said good-bye to Eriol and Syaoran. 

I quickly ran to the school parking lot. I looked down at my watch again. I only had one minute left to get there. The CIA building was one mile away. I couldn't take my car, because it would be to slow. I couldn't fly because it would be slow also. Great! I had never been late in my life! I closed my eyes and pictured the CIA building. I opened my eyes again. I saw I was in front of the building. I must have gained the power of teleportation at the last second. I shrugged and ran into the building. 


	8. Shock and CIA Missions

Previous Chapter (Sakura POV):

Previous Chapter (Sakura POV):

I quickly ran to the school parking lot. I looked down at my watch again. I only had one minute left to get there. The CIA building was one mile away. I couldn't take my car, because it would be to slow. I couldn't fly because it would be slow also. Great! I had never been late in my life! I closed my eyes and pictured the CIA building. I opened my eyes again. I saw I was in front of the building. I must have gained the power of teleportation at the last second. I shrugged and ran into the building. 

I took used the Fly Card to fly up fifteen stories of stairs. I quickly ran into the meeting room. I was two seconds early. Whew! I wasn't late. I immediately put on a strait face. I took as seat and noticed there was one more person standing in the shadows. He had a familiar green aura. I frowned. Who was he? I quickly hi my face form him. I didn't want him to know who I was if I didn't know him. My thoughts were interrupted by my boss, Mr. Tsuyoshi Kobayashi. I directed my attention to him.

Meeting Room (Third-Person POV)

Sakura looked up at her boss. He was the leader of all the secret agent organizations, such as Japan's Top Agents, Hong Kong's Undercover Spies, and many more. Sakura listened to Mr. Kobayashi's speech. He was announcing an important mission that only the CIA will be involved in unless the agents that were working on it needed help. Mr. Kobayashi continued talking and Sakura thought there was no more important information. She started playing with her nails. M. Kobayashi noticed this and decided to get to the main point. 

"The mission is to….." Sakura lifted her head up. This was going to be interesting. "Go undercover as students in China. There has been several assassinations that have occurred there. Your job is to find out who is behind this and also who is the killer. We've noticed that each victim is the business owner of a large company. Most of them are very rich. We are guessing the person ordering an assassin to kill these people is Huang Yuan Hue. His son, Hajime Hue is attending the high school I will assign the agents on this mission. As you have noticed, there are only two high-school agents in here. They are the agents that are working on this mission. The two agents are Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other in shock. First, they didn't know they were both in the CIA. Second, they both were going to work on the same mission!? Mr. Kobayashi looked at both of them and said, "Do you know each other? Mr. Li just transferred form Hong Kong's Undercover Spies." Sakura growled a response. "I know him. He just came to my school today." Mr. Kobayashi's face brightened. He quickly said, "The meeting is over. Everyone please get ready for this mission. It is very important that we succeed. Kinomoto, Li, stay."

After everyone left the meeting room, Mr. Kobayashi started talking. "Sakura, since you know met Mr. Li already, I assume you know he has magic?" Sakura nodded. "Well, since you know each other quite a bit, I will move the beginning of the mission a week earlier, which is tomorrow." Sakura and Syaoran were both wearing blank faces. "You both will be able to choose one person to go along with you on this mission. Sakura I assume you will choose Tomoyo, and Syaoran you will choose Eriol, ne?" Both of them nodded. "Well, that's about it. Please get ready for the plane flight at three A.M. tomorrow morning. You will be taking a private jet. We have lots of leftover money from the last few missions. That way, you can still buy some things you need in China." Syaoran and Sakura both nodded and made their way to the door. They were about to leave until Mr. Kobayashi's voice interrupted them. "You will also be an engaged couple." 


	9. Engaged?

Previous Chapter:

Previous Chapter:

After everyone left the meeting room, Mr. Kobayashi started talking. "Sakura, since you know met Mr. Li already; I assume you know he has magic?" Sakura nodded. "Well, since you know each other quite a bit, I will move the beginning of the mission a week earlier, which is tomorrow." Sakura and Syaoran were both wearing blank faces. "You both will be able to choose one person to go along with you on this mission. Sakura I assume you will choose Tomoyo, and Syaoran you will choose Eriol, ne?" Both of them nodded. "Well, that's about it. Please get ready for the plane flight at three A.M. tomorrow morning. You will be taking a private jet. We have lots of leftover money from the last few missions. That way, you can still buy some things you need in China." Syaoran and Sakura both nodded and made their way to the door. They were about to leave until Mr. Kobayashi's voice interrupted them. "You will also be an engaged couple."

Before Sakura and Syaoran could stop themselves, they both let their emotions out. Both their faces were filled with disbelief. They had to be an engaged couple? How? They both weren't interested in each other. They heard Mr. Kobayashi voice again. "Oh yeah… um…when you are in high-school, please do not put any disguises on. You will also be going under cover as new business partners of Huang Yuan Hue. Then, you'll need disguises for that. Please remember to change your hair color, accent, and eyes. For the clothes, I am sure Daidoji would be happy to assist. Please also tell your back-up partners, Hiiragizawa and Daidoji, that they would be an engaged couple as well. I already took care of your absences at school. Good-bye." Mr. Kobayashi left Sakura and Syaoran alone in the room. They both looked at each other. Sakura could hear Syaoran's thoughts. "This is going to be a long mission….."

After realizing they were both looking at each other for more than twenty minutes, they both quickly put on emotionless faces and left the room. Sakura waited for Syaoran to leave and teleported to Tomoyo's house. Sakura knocked pressed the doorbell near the intercom.

She heard Tomoyo ask, "Who is it?" Sakura replied, "Sakura, you dummy. Don't you have video cameras all over your house?" "Oh yeah, I forgot. Heh heh……." Sakura just sweat dropped as the front door was opened by Tomoyo. Sakura quickly ran in and upstairs to Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo followed right behind Sakura. Tomoyo asked, "Sakura, what's the rush?" "What's the rush? The rush is that there is a new mission tomorrow. We have to be at the Tokyo Airport by 2 A.M. The flight is at three." Sakura took a few quickened breaths. "Guess who is going to be my partner? Syaoran Li! Ha, isn't that a coincidence. And you know what's even better? We are engaged!" said Sakura sarcastically. Tomoyo face brightened. "I'm going on this mission with you?" "No duh, now start packing while I finish the rest of the information." Tomoyo began taking out suitcases and putting in the things she needed. Sakura watched her and was about to begin when Tomoyo took out her case for making clothes. Sakura gulped. This was not a good sign.

After Sakura calmed down, she began with the mission details. "As you know, LI and I are going to be engaged. So are you and Li's back-up partner. Guess who it is? It's Eriol-san!!" Tomoyo blushed and Sakura smirked. "Anyway, the mission is about finding the person behind the assassinations in Hong Kong. CIA believes the person hiring assassins is some business man who wants to become filthy rich. His name is Huang something. Our task is to get close to his son, Hajime. Anyway, Li, you, Eriol, and I would be going to the same high school. We will all have the same schedule. Meanwhile, Li and I would also be the Hajime's father new business partner. So, that's about it." Sakura looked down and saw Tomoyo finished packing. Sakura gulped. Tomoyo had packed at least fifteen bags. Tomoyo looked around her. "Is this too less? I wanted to bring more, but I didn't feel like it." Sakura sweat dropped and summoned her powers from inside of her. She called out the Little Card and shrunk the suitcases down to pocket size. The Little Card returned back into Sakura's body.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction and told Tomoyo to get a bag and put the suitcases inside it. After Tomoyo finished tucking the bag inside her jeans, Sakura took her hand and teleported them into Sakura's room.

After Sakura and Tomoyo opened their eyes, they were at their destination. Sakura summoned some power and used magic to pack her suitcases and miniaturized them. Sakura quickly tucked Kero into her jacket pocket. Kero was already sleeping. Sakura turned around and told Tomoyo to follow her downstairs. Sakura ran downstairs and found Touya in the dining room. Touya looked at her shocked and asked, "How the heck did you get in here without making a noise?" " Baka, I teleported into here." "Oh." Sakura rolled her eyes and quickly explained her mission to Touya. Sakura promised she would call as soon as she was in Hong Kong. Touya nodded and said, "I'll miss you kaijuu." Sakura smiled and refrained from stomping on Touya's foot. They won't see each other for a long time. Sakura nodded and hugged Touya.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out onto the porch. Sakura was about to call Syaoran and Eriol, but decided to pay them a surprise visit. Sakura closed her eyes and found their auras. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and teleported to their location. Sakura opened their eyes and found themselves looking at two half naked hot-looking guys. They had their shirts off. Tomoyo blushed and Sakura quickly said, "Gomen!" and walked out. Once they walked out the door, Eriol and Syaoran quickly pulled on their shirts and followed the girls. They saw Tomoyo blushing ten shades of red and Sakura with another emotionless face. Sakura saw them and said, "We need to get to the airport. It's 2 AM already. Did you guys pack yet? Did you get your identification cards?" Syaoran and Eriol nodded. "Well, let's go! We're going to be late!" Before the two male teenagers could say another word, Sakura had taken their hands along with Tomoyo's and teleported right to their flight gate.

Sakura looked over everyone's faces. Tomoyo was looking down at her hand, which was holding Eriol's. She saw Tomoyo move her gaze to her hand. Sakura looked down at her hand and found Syaoran's hand it in. Sakura pulled out her hand and looked down at her watch.

Airport (Sakura POV)

I looked down at my watch. We were going to be late for our flight! We quickly rushed to the CIA gate. It looked like just any other gate, except you had to swipe your identification card in this machine and there was very tight security. After we got onto our plane, we all gaped at the plane. It was very luxurious. It had huge windows with gold and red drapes. We had our own sofas and T.V. channels. We all had our favorite food and snacks in little freezers and we had king sized beds to sleep in. I looked around and found Tomoyo and Eriol fast asleep. I saw Syaoran open his refrigerator and I saw stacks and rows of chocolate bars. So, he likes chocolate, huh? I flipped through the channels and found a map of the plane. I saw there was a workout gym. Cool. I could practice later. I set my watch to wake me up at 6 AM. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke to my watch's alarm clock. It took me a while to take in my surroundings. My eyes first fell on Li's face. It seemed so peaceful. He looks so cute…..Ah!! Sakura you can't have any emotions. You have to remain emotionless. _But he's your friend._ Yeah, he's just a friend. He has to remain a friend. But what if I fall for him? _Just do what your heart tells you to. _I feel so dumb, arguing with myself. I heard the rustling of plastic coming from Syaoran's refrigerator. I frowned. What was it? I slowly opened the door and found an overstuffed Kero and all of Syaoran's chocolate gone. I gasped really loud. I heard a moan beside me. I turned around and saw Li's eyes flutter open. His eyes first landed on me, then Kero, and finally, his finished chocolate bars. I counted the seconds. Ichi, Ni, San…… I heard Syaoran say, "Who the hell at all my chocolate bars?" I heard the Kero say, "Oh, those were yours? Well, they were good." I closed my eyes and heard those two bicker.

"How dare you eat my chocolate?"

"Hey, I apologized!"

"How can a stuffed animal like you have such a huge appetite?"

"I don't know gaki. Besides, I am not a stuffed animal!"

"Yes you are."

"This is my cute form. You wanna see my real form?" growled Kero.

"Fine, whatever."

Kero summoned some powers from me and changed into his real form. There was a blinding yellow light which awoke Eriol and Tomoyo. Kero looked very majestic and stern.

"Well?"

"Well, you look like a circus lion with wings glued onto his back."

"How dare you insult me, Kerberos, ex-guardian of the Clow Cards? Wait….I fell Clow Reed's aura in here!"

I saw Kero look around expecting to see Clow Reed, but saw a blue haired boy and a purple haired girl. I heard Kero ask Eriol, "How do you have Clow Reed's aura? You are just a teenage boy." I listened to Eriol's response and I wanted to laugh. "Well, Kerberos, long time no see. How long has it been? A few centuries maybe? And as for your question, I am the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed." "Oh, Ok!" Kero returned to his cute form and started rummaging through everyone's refrigerators. I heard the intercom say, "Please fasten your seatbelts. We are arriving in Hong Kong. Please fasten your seatbelts." I sighed. I guess I'll have to workout later.

As the flight descended, I asked Li about the engagement rings and where we were going to live. His reply was. "We will be living in the Li mansion. I think you know I am the future leader of the Li clan." I nodded. "Anyway, here are the engagement rings." Li handed me three small boxes. Each one had our names on top. I opened mine first and saw it had three small diamonds and the band was a mix of pink and green. I loved it at first sight. I opened the other boxes. Tomoyo and Eriol's engagement rings also had three diamonds, but their band was purple and blue. I handed them over and I cracked a small smile at Tomoyo's beaming face. Before I could stop myself, I asked Li the most stupid question. "Can I call you Syaoran?"


	10. Crash Course

Previous Chapter:

As the flight descended, I asked Li about the engagement rings and where we were going to live. His reply was. "We will be living in the Li mansion. I think you know I am the future leader of the Li clan." I nodded. "Anyway, here are the engagement rings." Li handed me three small boxes. Each one had our names on top. I opened mine first and saw it had three small diamonds and the band was a mix of pink and green. I loved it at first sight. I opened the other boxes. Tomoyo and Eriol's engagement rings also had three diamonds, but their band was purple and blue. I handed them over and I cracked a small smile at Tomoyo's beaming face. Before I could stop myself, I asked Li the most stupid question. "Can I call you Syaoran?"

I saw Li grimace and I decided to read his thoughts. _"Should I let her call me by my first name? Only family members call me that. Well, I guess I can…"_ I saw Li nod. I heard him say, "Yeah, I guess. You can call me Xiao Lang, Syaoran, or Syao. I don't really care." I nodded. I felt a light jolt. We had landed.

While I was getting off the plane, Syaoran took my hand and sent me, Tomoyo and Eriol a telepathic note. _"We need to act like a couple. We are already engaged." _I nodded and saw Eriol and Tomoyo's hands hook together. All the sudden, I saw camera flashes in my eyes. They were paparazzi. _"Mr. Li, are you and this mystery woman engaged? Mr. Li is your cousin engaged as well. Mr. Li, are you two in love?" _I heard Syao yell, "Run!" He ran towing me in behind. I summoned some power and lent Dash's power to all of them. Syao took charge and told us to follow him. Next thing I knew, we were in front of the Li mansion.

Li Mansion (Third-Person POV)

All four teenagers skidded to a halt. Dash returned into Sakura's body. Syaoran pressed the intercom and said, "Wei, open up. It's me, Xiao Lang." Imeediately, the front gates opened. They all walked up the stairs and into the front door. Once they entered the house, they heard four screams of delight. "Baby brother, you're back! Who is this girl right here? She is so KAWAII! Wow, you two have the same ring on your engagement fingers! Are you engaged to each other? We're going to have such a KAWAII relative!" All of the sudden, there was a stern voice. "Girls, quiet. Xiao Lang is not engaged. Neither is the Eriol. It's for a CIA mission. However, if I am correct, the girl has magic. She is very powerful. She is stronger then Eriol. I am sure she will make a great addition to the Li Clan, no?" Sakura and Syaoran kept on black faces. Yelan noticed something and decided to tease a bit. "Well, looks like we have a second Xiao Lang in the house. Anyway, I am Xiao Lang's mother, Yelan Li. Sakura, I would like to test you on your magic skills just incase. You're also going to be tested in hand-to-hand combat. You will be tested by Xiao Lang. Meet me in the gym in five minutes. Don't be late. " Yelan turned around and walked away.

Sakura gulped. She wasn't worried about battling Syaoran. She was afraid that Tomoyo would design another battle outfit. Sakura slowly turned around and saw an evil glint in her eye. Sakura began to slowly walk away, but Tomoyo grabbed her hand. Tomoyo quickly asked Syaoran where was there room. Syaoran quickly led them to their room and was about to leave to change himself when he heard Sakura yell, "Syao, don't leave me here! I am going to die!" Syaoran just turned around, smirked, and closed the door. Outside, Fanran questioned her brother. "Didn't you only let family members call you by your first name?" Fanran wiggled her eyebrows. Syaoran gulped and quickly walked away.

In Sakura and Tomoyo's Room:

"Sakura, stand still! There, it's done! Look! You look so kawaii." Sakura looked at herself. She was wearing a pink Chinese style battle uniform with cherry blossoms scattered all over it. There was a slit cut at the bottom for Sakura to move more freely. Sakura had to admit she looked good. Sakura quickly looked for the gym's location and teleported there. She opened the door and found herself crashing into……..


	11. Fighting or Kissing?

Previous Chapter:

Previous Chapter:

In Sakura and Tomoyo's Room:

"Sakura, stand still! There, it's done! Look! You look so kawaii." Sakura looked at herself. She was wearing a pink Chinese style battle uniform with cherry blossoms scattered all over it. There was a slit cut at the bottom for Sakura to move more freely. Sakura had to admit she looked good. Sakura quickly looked for the gym's location and teleported there. She opened the door and found herself crashing into…..Syaoran. Sakura suddenly felt warm lips on her own. Her eyes widened.

In Front of Gym Door (Syaoran POV)

I had sensed Sakura's aura outside the gym door when I was talking to my mother. I decided to open the door for her and then I crashed into her by accident. I felt her lips on mine. Her lips had a natural sweet taste. My eyes widened. Anyway, I left the door open, and my mother saw. I quickly broke from the "accidental kiss," and apologized. I quickly avoided Sakura's gaze and led her into the gym.

In the Gym (Third-Person POV)

Sakura followed Syaoran into the gym. She looked around, mesmerized by the size of the gym. It was huge. On the ceiling was a blue sky filled with stars and the symbol of the Clow. The walls were a dark navy blue and there were doors everywhere, leading into different parts of the gym. Some doors led to workout places, or to a pool. Sakura's thoughts were interested by Yelan. "Sakura, if you don't mind, the testing begins now." Sakura nodded and inquired, "Which one is first?" "That is Xiao Lang's choice." Sakura looked over at Syaoran with a raised eyebrow. She heard Syaoran say, "We can do the hand-to-hand combat test first. That way, not much of our energy would be wasted. Sakura, you can also use swords if you like. They are on the table over there." Syaoran motioned over to a brown table near the battlefield. Sakura nodded and got into a fighting stance. Sakura took a deep breath like her father always did, and got ready.

Yelan yelled, "Let the match begin!" Sakura and Syaoran ran toward each other, landing kicks and punches. Their arms and legs began to blur. Finally, Sakura ran back towards the wall and flipped backwards, waiting for Syaoran to attack. Syaoran ran towards her and started doing various techniques he had learned during his training. However, Sakura dodged and blocked his attacks easily. Syaoran growled in frustration and Sakura gave him an un-natural sweet smile, which caused Syaoran to flinch. Sakura took this chance and flipped towards the table with the weapons, and got ready for Syaoran's attacks once again. Syaoran fell for her trap and ran towards her, and tried to punch her. Sakura easily dodged it and pretended to yawn. Syaoran growled and did a low-kick which caused Sakura to fall on her back. Sakura quickly rolled over flipped and switched the position of their fighting. Syaoran's back was to the weapons table, and Sakura had a clear view of it. Sakura calculated and estimated that the table was at least five feet away. Sakura smirked and started attacking Syaoran faster than she had ever in the fight. Syaoran began to weaken and pushed back against the table. Sakura quickly grabbed a knife and put it against Syaoran's neck. Sakura muttered, "Dead."

Syaoran bowed his head in defeat. He was beaten by Sakura. Yelan's clapping could be heard. "Well done Sakura. Quite a nice technique you had. You let Syaoran think he was in control until you got him near the weapons and attacked harder. Well Syaoran, you've learned your lesson. Never assume your winning in a fight." Syaoran just growled in response. Sakura cracked a rare smile and sent Syaoran a telepathic message.

"_Remember, I am the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed. If you beat me, then there had to be something wrong, Ne? Don't feel bad." _

"_I guess…….well, see you later. We're having a ball tonight in the honor of you. Dress well. See you in the ballroom at 10."_

Syaoran walked away and made is way up to his room while leaving Sakura gawking at his retreating form.

Sakura POV

A Ball?? Oh no….God, save me…….


	12. Encore

Previous Chapter:

Previous Chapter:

Sakura POV

A Ball?? Oh no….God, save me…….I have to go through to Tomoyo's dressing rehearsals. Might as well get this over with. I looked around and noticed Yelan staring at me. I quickly put on a blank face and bowed. I quickly teleported into my room.

Tomoyo and Sakura's Room (Third POV)

Tomoyo was already making Sakura's dress when she arrived. Tomoyo quickly turned around and made a sword appear. Tomoyo was about to attack when she realized it was Sakura. Tomoyo giggled and Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura's finished dress and shoved her into the restroom before Sakura could escape her wrath. Sakura looked at her dress. It was a pale pink with a satin bow tied around the waist of the dress. It had thin layers of silk and on the outside was cherry blossoms scattered all over it the satin. The dress was very elegant and had a soft natural glow to it. Sakura sighed and took of her fighting uniform. She slipped on the dress and tied the sash behind her back. She stepped out of the restroom to find Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. "Sakura you look so pretty. Now all we have to fix is your hair and make-up." Sakura sighed and sat down where Tomoyo indicated. She closed her eyes and got ready to go though hours of torture.

Four Hours Later (9:45) Third-Person POV

"Sakura? Sakura? Wake up! I'm done! Sakura! Wake up!!" Tomoyo was trying desperately to wake Sakura up. She had fallen asleep when Tomoyo had just finished with her makeup. It had taken Tomoyo a few hours to perfect her hairstyle too. Tomoyo sighed and decided to get her own dress on first. Tomoyo's dress was similar to Sakura's dress except it was purple and had lilacs all over it. Tomoyo put a faint blush on her cheeks and faint purple eye shadow on her pale skin. She added some strawberry lip gloss. Tomoyo let her hair down and curled it. Tomoyo came out of the bathroom and used her magic to wake Sakura up. Tomoyo used her magic to lift up Sakura's body, which caused her eyes to flutter and wake up. Sakura looked around and noticed the time. "We're going to be late Tomoyo. Let's go!" Before Tomoyo could go out the door, Sakura grabbed her hand and teleported to the ballroom. Sakura and Tomoyo met with Yelan at the front door. She said Sakura had to go first because she was the guest of honor. They would announce her title first. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she would have to dance with Syaoran. Sakura took a sharp intake of breath, but calmed down.

"Welcoming Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Cards, Daughter of the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, and the world's number one CIA agent!" Sakura took a deep breath and walked through the doors. She was welcomed by awes and applauses. Guys looked at Sakura, awed by her beauty. Little did they know she was nothing they thought she was. Girls looked her with envy with her eyes. As Sakura descended down the steps elegantly, she saw Syaoran down at the steps waiting for her. He had an emotionless face. Sakura wasn't surprised and continued walking. When she reached the bottom, she curtsied while Syaoran bowed. Syaoran took her hand and led her to the middle of the ball room.

Tomoyo's title was also announced and Eriol was her dance partner. Once she got down the steps, a piece by Mozart came on and Sakura and Syaoran began dancing. They were the first to dance and other couples began to join in. However, they both had emotionless faces, which surprised everyone. Syaoran and she were very alike. They also noticed the identical rings on both their fingers. Whispers began to form around the room. However, Yelan solved by announcing that they were not engaged and that was for a mission. The whispers subsided and everyone continued dancing. After the first song, Sakura and Syaoran departed from each other. Sakura went toward the punch table while Syaoran went to where Eriol was.

Once Sakura got to the punch table, she used her magic to grab a cup and filled it with punch. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible because there was a group of guys approaching her. However, Sakura was unable to escape their wrath. They were looking at her with lust in their eyes. Sakura was used to these kinds of situations, but got tired of them eventually. Each of them wanted to dance with her and Sakura just ignored them until a guy caught her arm and turned her around. "Please dance with me."

"No, and if you don't let go of me right now, I will beat you to pulp."

"Hm…feisty, I like that." The blonde guy smirked.

Sakura growled and asked, "What is your name?"

"Mark."

"Well Mark, let me give you a second chance. If you don't let go, I will punch you."

"That attitude doesn't suit an innocent girl like you."

"Me? Innocent? Listen, I am far from that. Anyway, I warned you to let go."

Sakura drew her fist back and was about to punch Mark when her hand was caught by someone. Sakura whirled around and found herself looking into the eyes of a ruby-eyed Chinese girl. Sakura lowered her hand and felt her hand released. She sent Mark a death glare and followed the girl into an isolated corner. Sakura asked, "Who are you?" "I am Mei Ling Li. I am Syaoran's cousin. Anyway, I like your attitude. Let me guess. You had a hard childhood, you hate guys, are not interested in dating, but you have a tiny interest in my cousin, Syaoran." Sakura nodded but denied the last part. Mei Ling only replied, "You'll find out the truth soon enough." Sakura stared at her suspiciously, but let it slide. Little did she know Mei Ling had the power of the goddess Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Sakura stared up at Mei Ling and asked, "Friends?" "Yeah, why not?" They both knuckle-punched and walked happily to Tomoyo's location.

As they walked up to Tomoyo, they stopped dead in their tracks. They saw Eriol's hand around her waist and they were making out. Sakura and Mei Ling smiled mischievously. They walked up right next to the "making out couple" and cleared their throats. Eriol and Tomoyo immediately broke away from each other and blushed ten different shades of red. Sakura said, "If you don't mind Eriol, we would like to borrow Tomoyo for a while, and you can have her back." Sakura wiggled her eyebrows which caused Eriol to turn bright red. Sakura laughed and led Tomoyo into the palace gardens with Mei Ling following in pursuit.

Once they reached a bench, all three girls sat down. Sakura began with the question, "So, are you guys official now?" Tomoyo blushed but nodded. Mei Ling added, "My cousin Eriol does not fall for girls easily. He had an incident a few years ago with his ex. Her name was Xian Zhu. She was everything Eriol was looking for, but she was cheating on him behind his back. Right now she regrets it and wants Eriol back. However, he doesn't. She calls herself Samantha now. She gave herself an American name. Ever since the incident, Eriol wasn't interested in any girl until now. And that girl is you Tomoyo. Please don't break Eriol's heart." Tomoyo nodded and gave Mei Ling her word. Mei Ling smiled and new in her heart that Tomoyo and Eriol were soul mates. Sakura spoke up. "Mei Ling, when you stopped me from punching that Mark guy, I noticed a magenta aura around you. Do you have magic?" Mei Ling nodded. "I have the powers of the goddess Aphrodite." Tomoyo immediately cut it. "Who's Mark?" Sakura growled and explained about what happened at the punch table. Tomoyo giggled and knew Sakura would've beaten Mark to bloody pulp if Mei Ling hadn't stopped her. After Tomoyo finished giggling, all three decided to go back to the ballroom.

As they entered through the door, they heard Yelan make a speech. "The ballroom party is over now. The elders and I must retire to our beds. However, I am sure you teenagers are not tired yet. Since we have a very special guest tonight, we have decided on letting you guys go clubbing in the club room. We have hired a band tonight and the party begins at midnight. Good-night." Yelan turned around and walked out of the room. The elders followed in suit. All the teens looked at their watches. It was 11:30. They all rushed up into their rooms to dress for the party. Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Syaoran, and Eriol were the only ones left in the room. They all sweat dropped at made their way to their rooms.

Mei Ling didn't go to her own room, but followed Sakura and Tomoyo into theirs. Tomoyo said she wanted to dress up Mei Ling as well. Tomoyo looked through her closet and pulled out an outfit she thought would fit Mei Ling. She handed it to Mei Ling and who quickly thanked her and went to change inside the bathroom. Tomoyo rummaged into another closet and took another outfit. (Aka Sakura's outfit.) After Sakura got her outfit, Mei Ling walked out. She was wearing a blood red shirt which said "don't mess with me." She was also wearing black gangster pants which fit her personality perfectly. Tomoyo urged Sakura to go change. Five minutes later, she came out wearing a pink shirt saying "I am an angel" and on the back of the shirt was the word "Not". Sakura was also wearing tight black pants which hugged her curves just in the right places. If guys knew how dangerous Sakura was, they wouldn't be chasing after her. Tomoyo looked at Mei Ling and Sakura with stars in her eyes. She was so happy they were wearing her creations. Tomoyo rummaged through her closet and changed. She came out wearing a purple shirt with the words, "Buzz off" and matching black pants with very dark purple pockets. All three girls nearly jumped when Tomoyo told them the time. Before Mei Ling could start running for the club, Sakura asked, "Mei Ling, where is the club?" Mei Ling replied, "Under the Li Mansion." Sakura nodded and took Tomoyo and Mei Ling's hand. Sakura was going to teleport them there. When they arrived at the club door, they quickly ran though the entrance. The party had already started. Sakura looked around and saw Eriol and Syaoran. The girls walked towards them. They nodded and stood beside them. None of them were in the mood of dancing. A blonde guy walked up and was asked Mei Ling to dance. She accepted and started grooving to the music. Then there was an announcement. They wanted her to sing! Sakura looked around frantically looking for an escape, but there was no hope. The crowd was pushing her toward the stage. Sakura reluctantly gave up and got on stage. Sakura was given a mike and the band started playing. Luckily, Sakura knew this song by heart. Sakura opened her mouth and started singing.

**"Never Underestimate A Girl"**

It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance

She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

Sakura's voice echoed around the room. People started dancing to the beat.

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not

_Vamp_  
She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should

People were surprised Sakura sang so well. Sakura was never a person that would sing.

_Chorus_  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

_Chorus_  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

Sakura finished with song with closed eyes. She had sung the song with all her heart. The crowd yelled "Another, Another!" Sakura sighed as the band played another song. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth once more.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Sakura sang the song with her soul. This was one of her favorite songs.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

As Sakura finished, the crowd applauded. Sakura bowed and hurried off the stage before she had to sing again. She was greeted by Tomoyo's smiling face. Sakura stood beside her with a bored face. Meanwhile, Syaoran was on the side fending off girls who wanted to dance with him. Sakura cracked a small smile and asked Syaoran if he needed help with telepathy. Sakura answered "_Yes." _Sakura smirked and walked to Syaoran's direction. She quickly pulled the Syaoran away from the girls. "Ladies, he's mine." Sakura said with a smiling face. The girls were disappointed but walked away. Sakura nodded to Syaoran and walked to a corner diagonal to Syaoran's. Minutes later, Sakura had the same problem. She quickly tried to fend them off by threatening them but had no luck. Sakura sighed and finally asked Syaoran's help. Syaoran came to her rescue, but they both reluctantly stuck together so there would be no more problems. There was another announcement. "Syaoran LI and Sakura Kinomoto please go to the middle of the dance floor." The dance floor was cleared and both of them were in the middle. The looked around confused. "Please dance." Rock music started playing. Syaoran and Sakura both sighed. There was no way the can get out of this one. They both started moving to the music. They started dancing and got closer and closer. They were rockin' the dance floor. When they finished, the party was over. Tomorrow was a school day.


	13. Chosen Poem

Previous Chapter:

Previous Chapter:

As Sakura finished, the crowd applauded. Sakura bowed and hurried off the stage before she had to sing again. She was greeted by Tomoyo's smiling face. Sakura stood beside her with a bored face. Meanwhile, Syaoran was on the side fending off girls who wanted to dance with him. Sakura cracked a small smile and asked Syaoran if he needed help with telepathy. Sakura answered "_Yes." _Sakura smirked and walked to Syaoran's direction. She quickly pulled the Syaoran away from the girls. "Ladies, he's mine." Sakura said with a smiling face. The girls were disappointed but walked away. Sakura nodded to Syaoran and walked to a corner diagonal to Syaoran's. Minutes later, Sakura had the same problem. She quickly tried to fend them off by threatening them but had no luck. Sakura sighed and finally asked Syaoran's help. Syaoran came to her rescue, but they both reluctantly stuck together so there would be no more problems. There was another announcement. "Syaoran LI and Sakura Kinomoto please go to the middle of the dance floor." The dance floor was cleared and both of them were in the middle. The looked around confused. "Please dance." Rock music started playing. Syaoran and Sakura both sighed. There was no way the can get out of this one. They both started moving to the music. They started dancing and got closer and closer. They were rockin' the dance floor. When they finished, the party was over. Tomorrow was a school day.

Next Morning (Third-Person POV)

"Sakura, wake up!! It's time to get dressed! School is in half and hour!" Tomoyo was trying desperately to wake her up. However, Sakura did not stir. Tomoyo sighed and decided to use Touya's technique to wake Sakura. She got a large bucket of ice water and dumped it over Sakura. "HOE!! Tomoyo!!" Tomoyo squeaked and ran out of the room. Sakura chased Tomoyo around the mansion, waking up: Syaoran, Mei Ling and Eriol. All three opened their doors to find a mad Sakura chasing a laughing Tomoyo. Two laughed at the sight while one smirked. They all went back to their rooms, minding their own businesses. They were going to be late. But before Mei Ling could go back to her room, Tomoyo asked her, "Does this school have uniforms?" Mei Ling shook her head and replied, "No." Tomoyo nodded and pulled Mei Ling and Sakura to their room. Tomoyo began rummaging through her closets muttering "Not this," or "Nah," and "Perfect!" Sakura and Mei Ling sweat dropped. When Tomoyo was finished picking out their clothes, they changed into them.

Sakura was wearing a pink and black shirt saying, "I'm Innocent!" with an animated devil on the back. She was wearing navy blue jeans with a white sweater. Mei Ling was wearing a dark blue top saying "Ice Baby!" with matching white pants. Tomoyo had also given her a blue jacket, matching her outfit. When Tomoyo was satisfied with what Sakura and Mei Ling were wearing, she picked out an outfit and changed. Tomoyo was wearing a lilac shit with matching baby blue jeans. She had on a dark purple jacket. All three put on their own pairs of shoes, socks, and make-up. Sakura was wearing Sketchers and strawberry lip-gloss. Tomoyo was wearing Heelies with pink blush and grape lip-gloss. Mei Ling was wearing Converses and mascara with cherry lip-gloss. The girls made their way to the dining room where Eriol and Syaoran were waiting. Both of them had already finished their breakfast. The girls quickly drank some milk and juice. They noticed the time and only had five minutes left. They all looked at Sakura with begging eyes. Sakura sighed, took their hands, and teleported them to the high school.

When Sakura teleported them to the front gate, Syaoran and Sakura linked hands, while Tomoyo and Eriol did the same. They walked into school with Mei Ling beside them. They went to the office first, receiving their scheldules. Suspiciously, they all had the same classes together. They all had the feeling Yelan was behind this. Their thoughts were interrupted by the bell. They rushed to room 201 for English class.

When they walked into the class room, English had already begun. However, once they had stepped into the classroom, boys were drooling over Tomoyo, Sakura, and Mei Ling, while girls were looking over Eriol and Syaoran's physical features. Little did both genders know what they had in store for them. The teacher cleared his throat and announced, "These are the five exchange students from Japan. Please welcome, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Mei Ling Li, and Syaoran Li." As their names were said they each took a step forward and bowed. The teacher asked, "Would you like to tell us about yourselves?" All five nodded. Mei Ling began first. "Hi, I am Mei Ling Li. I am Syaoran's cousin and I am from the Li Clan." Syaoran was next. "Nice to meet all of you. I was the soccer captain at my old high school, and this is my fiancé, Sakura Kinomoto. I am also the future leader of the Li Clan." Sakura took her turn. "Hi, as you all know, I am Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's fiancé. I was the cheerleading captain at my old school and this is my best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji." Tomoyo took this as her chance and spoke up. "Ohayo! I am Tomoyo Daidoji, daughter of Sonomi Daidoji, owner of the top toy company. This is my fiancé, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol bowed and spoke. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa and I was the co-captain for the soccer team. I was also the tennis captain at my old school." After the introductions, the teacher told them to sit tin the last row and continued with the lesson. The whole lesson, they were sending telepathic messages to each other.

"_This is so boring…."_

"_Yup, I agree. I guess magic has some great uses though…"_

"_Would you guys stop talking?? I don't even understand this lesson Tomoyo!"_

"_Sorry Mei Ling, we didn't mean to bother you. We kinda forgot you suck in English grammar. Sakura and I already studied this for CIA…..Gomen!"_

"_It's alright, just cut off the telepathic link between you and me."_

Tomoyo nodded and cut off the connection. Sakura and her continued their conversation.

"_**Should we talk to Eriol and Syaoran?"**_

"_I don't know, Tomoyo, is it because you wanna hear Eriol's manly voice?"_

"_**Iie! I'm just bored"**_

"_Fine, whatever. Create a link if you want...Only Eriol"_

"_**Ok…..Eriol-san!"**_

"_Yes?"_

"_Hi, we're just bored…..Well, except Tomoyo wants to hear your manly voice….haha!"_

"_**Oh….really?"**_

"_NO!! Sakura is just kidding."_

"_Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Anyway, stop the connection now. Teacher wants us to write a love poem and she'll read out the best one. She says she'll put it in a contest or something. Jia ne!"_

"_**OK."**_

"_K, BYE!"_

Sakura got to work immediately. She loved to write poems. She hated writing love poems, but she was best at it. She thought of what the subject would be, and decided to write about a break up. She quickly took out a pencil and paper. She started writing, except it was from the boy's point of view.

I loved her  
Time passed and revealed something that I'd never dream would happen. I was heartbroken, torn into two. But Life went on. Meaningless. Grief swallowed me. She made me happy. But now, I'm empty.  
Love scarred me.  
Sorrow stabs my heart and I cry in agony. I could not sleep, could not rest.  
She was my soul. Now it is dead. The light has faded. She moved on, I stayed there with sorrow and unbearable pain.  
Her smile brightened my day. Her frown darkened it. She was a part of me. What she felt, I did.  
I thought I knew myself. Now I'm not so sure.  
What is Love?  
To me, love is my sorrow,  
Love is my joy,  
Love...is inevitable.

But I cannot always be torn into two.  
In many ways, this is just the beginning. But I'm glad it happened. Pained that it had ended. And yet, Life goes on. Tireless. Restless and never with stopping.  
But my heart still holds on. Never letting go. And it WILL not let go. She will always be with me. Never forgotten. Never replaced.

I loved her, but wasn't enough….

Sakura finished and handed in her poem. She stayed waiting at her desk, waiting impatiently. Finally, all the students were done. The teacher began to read every single one of them. All of the sudden, she started crying while reading one. Concerned students looked up at the teacher. She announced, "I have chosen the best one. This poem will be going to a contest for love poems. This poem is called "My Broken Heart." The teacher began reading the poem with passion, tears rolling down her cheeks. When she finished, most of the girls were crying with passion also, for the poem was really deep. The boy had loved her so much, but she didn't return his feelings. Guys were wondering who had written this poem.

Sakura looked up frantically. This was her poem. Will the teacher tell the class she wrote it? Her question was answered when the teacher said, "By Sakura Kinomoto." There were gasps around the room. A cold girl writing love poems? That did not go well. The bell rang and students filed out. Sakura sighed, she would have to face Tomoyo's wrath after class. She would be attacking Sakura with questions about the poem. Sakura took a deep breath and got ready to die. (AN: NOT LITERALLY!)

AN: The poem above was written by a close friend of mine that is a boy. I will not reveal his identity, for he did not want it known. Anyway, I would like u to comment on it. As many people as possible, PLEASE? When I read his poem, I could feel his pain, gratitude, and love toward this girl. The girl is someone I cannot reveal too, but the poem says it all. He loved her, but she didn't. The girl mentioned in the poem is another one of my close friends also.


	14. Prophecy Fullfilled?

Previous Chapter:

Previous Chapter:

Sakura looked up frantically. This was her poem. Will the teacher tell the class she wrote it? Her question was answered when the teacher said, "By Sakura Kinomoto." There were gasps around the room. A cold girl writing love poems? That did not go well. The bell rang and students filed out. Sakura sighed, she would have to face Tomoyo's wrath after class. She would be attacking Sakura with questions about the poem. Sakura took a deep breath and got ready to die. (AN: NOT LITERALLY!)

Once Sakura went out the door, Tomoyo immediately started asking questions. "How are you so good? How come you didn't tell me you were so good?" Sakura sighed and replied, "I think I am awful at love poems. Let's go, we have to pick up our math books from our locker and get to class. Tomoyo nodded and the both raced off towards their lockers. Both of their lockers were next to each other. They found their lockers dusty and old. While no one was watching, they closed their eyes and used magic to clean it up and decorate it.

Sakura turned her locker a light pink with her name painted across it in gold. Inside her locker, Sakura had put a stereo, some cloth bags, snacks, drinks, her text books, pictures of her and Tomoyo, her and Syaoran (AN: Fake!), and her and her family, and an extra pair of clothes. Sakura also created a secret compartment inside her locker which was filled with bullets, guns, and knives of all sorts. Sakura took out her math book and ignored the stares at her locker. She waited for Tomoyo to get her book.

Tomoyo's locker was a lilac purple with her name written across in silver. Tomoyo had placed an I Pod, books, her emergency clothing bag, extra pairs of clothes, text books, pictures of Sakura and her, along with pictures of Eriol and herself (AN: Real, they are official, remember?). Tomoyo also had a secret compartment in her locker too. She had weapons inside it also, but had added very advanced technology, all voice locked to her voice. Only she could use it. (AN: The secret compartments could only be opened by their magic.)

After Tomoyo was done taking her math books, they decided to find Eriol and Syaoran. They noticed their lockers were right next to theirs. They both sweat dropped but walked towards them. Syaoran and Eriol's lockers were decorated too. Syaoran's locker was a forest green with his name in white. Inside was a T.V., radio, headphones, text books, money, pencils, pictures of himself and Sakura, and weapons in a secret compartment. Eriol's locker was a navy blue with his name in white also. Inside his locker were pictures of himself and Tomoyo, text books, books, contact lenses, CDs', and magazines. After the two boys noticed the girls waiting for them, Eriol greeted them while Syaoran just nodded. They were going to wait for Mei Ling, but she had already gone off without them. She loved math.

As the four of them sat down at in class, the teacher immediately began the lesson. The teacher was so interested in the lesson, that he didn't notice people passing notes and not paying attention. There was paper airplanes flying around the room, people were telling jokes and laughing. But if you pay close attention, you will see Mei Ling scowling at other students and paying attention to the lesson. Once the teacher gave the students their homework, they rushed off to science.

Science was pretty boring until the teacher called up someone to do something disgusting. Today, the teacher's victim had to dissect a fish. This teacher was evil and decided to pick a girl. Unfortunately, the girl was Sakura. The teacher had a cruel smile on his face, but it dropped when Sakura walked up coolly, waiting for instructions. The teacher noticed this and tried to make fun of her. He loved picking on new students. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dissect the fish please, Sakura." Sakura growled and said, "It's Kinomoto to you sensei, and are you going to give me knife?" The teacher shook his head evilly. _"Fine, two can play the game"_ Sakura thought. Sakura went back to her seat and got out her backpack. Students looked at her, wondering what she was going to do. Sakura reached in and took out a pocket knife. Sakura went over to the dead fish, and dissected it expertly and at a fast speed. She took out each fish part and placed them neatly on saran wrap. She walked over to the sink, washed her hands, and sat down with a raised eyebrow at the teacher. Students snickered. Sakura sent a telepathic note to Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. "_1 for Sakura, 0 for the baka-sensei!" _Tomoyo and Eriol snickered while Syaoran was laughing inside. The bell rang and students emptied out of the class room. The teacher stood gawking at the fish parts.

As students filed out of the room, Sakura caught up with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. Next was P.E. Sakura and Tomoyo headed off to the locker rooms, while Eriol and Syaoran did the same. Once they all changed, the met the coach on the track field. They had to run the track five times before choosing a sport to play. The coach blew his whistle and started timing. Students raced off toward the track, competing to be the first. However, Syaoran and Sakura easily became the first runners in the race. They were neck to neck, their speed matching each other's perfectly, tied. To everyone's surprise, they weren't panting at all. They were acting like it was a small deal to them. Sakura had lots of things on her mind. She didn't watch out where she was running and tripped on a small pebble. Luckily, she did a backwards handspring and frontward flip and landed right next to Syaoran, still tied in the race. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Mei Ling were all tied in second. Eriol could run much faster, but wanted to spend more time with Tomoyo. Mei Ling was just trying her hardest to keep up with Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran finished first, with Mei Ling, Tomoyo, and Eriol behind them. Five minutes later, the rest of the students all finished. The coach was impressed by Sakura and Syaoran's active ability. The coach told the students their choices. If they were good enough, they could go to every single one. If you beat the captain of the sport, you could go on to the next. The choices were soccer, tennis, basketball, baseball, and cheerleading. Cheerleading was an exception.

Syaoran and Sakura quickly ran up to the soccer fields. Syaoran went first and kicked five goals before the captain could block any. Syaoran was allowed to go to another sport. Sakura scowled and repeated what Syaoran did. They each completed all the sports and cheerleading was last. The cheerleading captain, Nancy, was surprised to see Sakura walk up to her. Nancy wasn't like the other cheerleaders, all snobby or thinking they were on the top of the world. Nancy and Sakura were friends right away. Sakura didn't get to trust people easily, but Nancy was an exception.

Nancy told Sakura all she had to do was follow the steps she did. Nancy put on some music and started moving to the beat. Sakura followed her, but did the steps two times faster, adding extra flips, slides, and turns. Nancy was amazed at Sakura's flexibility and step count. Nancy decided Sakura was better than her and would interrogate the coach later to make Sakura the captain. While Sakura was dancing to the music, Syaoran was looking at Sakura dance. He was on the side, leaning on a tree. Syaoran thought Sakura was pretty good but his face remained emotionless.

Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones who had finished all the sports. After P.E. was done, the coach released all the other students except for Sakura and Syaoran. "Sakura, Syaoran, I have noticed your skills in sports. They are very good. I would like to nominate you two as a team for a competition next month. Is that all right?" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. Were they going to be here this long? Sakura replied, "We'll have to discuss it. We'll talk to you later, coach." Sakura and Syaoran walked off, leaving the coach alone on the field.

Sakura and Syaoran walked off into two different directions. Syaoran walked off towards the locker rooms, but Sakura decided to linger in the halls a bit more. Sakura started walking with her face down, looking at her feet. She was lost in thought, until she bumped into a hard, but warm surface. She looked up and met with crystal blue eyes. The boy smiled and helped Sakura up. He introduced himself. "Hi, I am Hajime Hue. You must be new. Who are you?" Sakura smiled a fake smile. "I am Sakura Kinomoto." Hajime nodded and said, "I'll uh…. See you around." Sakura nodded and walked towards the locker rooms. She met up with Tomoyo and quickly said, "I met Hajime in the hall. He has blond hair and crystal blue eyes. I bumped into him on the way here." Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Isn't he the guy we're looking for?" "No, duh!" Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. She asked, "So, are we going to tell the guys?" "Yeah, if you hurry up!" Tomoyo looked around and found Sakura at the door waiting. Tomoyo sweat dropped and they both teleported to the cherry blossom tree where Eriol and Syaoran were waiting. Sakura quickly explained to the boys about how she met with Hajime. Eriol and Syaoran acknowledged this and seceded they should go back to the house, and make a plan to get closer to Hajime. Sakura teleported them into her room.

They each took a spot. Tomoyo on the floor, Eriol on the sofa, Syaoran on a chair, and Sakura on her bed. They started discussing the situation.

"So, how will we get close to him?"

"I'm not sure…."

"How about we become friends with him?"

"No thank you. We can keep bumping into him."

"Yeah, we can make Sakura wake past him, and put a locator on him. Maybe later, if we really want to get closer to him, we can make Sakura date him!"

"No way!! Tomoyo, that's way out of my league. I don't want my first date to be with some hobo!"

"Ok, we can put a locator on him first. We'll see what we can do later. Syaoran and Sakura, please remember you have a meeting with Hajime's father tomorrow at eight p.m. You are his new business partners."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Sakura took this hint from Eriol that the meeting was over, so she rushed both guys out of the room. Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, I know I don't usually ask this but, can you make a set of clothes for me? I need them to be flexible and easy to move in. I also need many compartments for my weapons. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow." Tomoyo nodded her head excitedly and went to work. Sakura sighed and decided to call Kero. "Kero, can you come out?" Kero came floating into the room. Sakura took out some snacks and laid them on her desk. There was chocolate pudding, cheesecake, fruits and chocolate. Kero looked at the food with big eyes and immediately devoured it. Sakura smiled and lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

Next Morning:

"Sakura wake up!!" Kero was trying to wake Sakura up, but was failing miserably as usual. Kero scowled. He couldn't lift a pail of ice water in this form. Kero relunctantly changed into his beast from and went to the bathroom, returning with a pail of ice water. He dumped it over Sakura. Sakura woke up and jumped. "Hoe…..Kero!! What was that for?" "Sorry mistress, but you're going to be late for school though." Kero smirked and changed back into a stuffed animal. Sakura ran out of the room and knocked on Tomoyo's door. "Tomoyo, do you have my outfits?" Tomoyo came out carrying a black outfit.

It was made of soft flexible cloth, including holes and many holders for weapons which didn't stand out. Sakura noticed she was carrying three other ones: two male and two female. "What are those for?" "Well, I was just thinking if you think something is gonna happen today, I decided to make Syaoran, Eriol, Mei Ling, and myself one. Sakura took her uniform and inspected it. It was soft, light and flexible. It would hug her body nicely and help her move faster. It had many holes for knives, guns, and bullets. Sakura smiled when she saw the cuffs of her shirt, jacket, and pants were pink. She knew all the uniforms must be color coded. Mei Ling red, Eriol blue, Syaoran green, and Tomoyo purple. Sakura went inside her room and changed. She opened her drawers and put her thumb print in a machine. Whirring noises could be heard and the drawer's secret compartment came out. Sakura picked up knifes of all shapes and sizes. She selected a tracker, two bombs, and three pins. She started filling her outfit with guns of all models and shapes. When she was finally done taking her weapons, she walked downstairs, finding the rest of the group waiting for her, armed. Sakura nodded and she teleported them to the front gates of school.

All five waked into the school, dressed in their outfits and armed. No one knew they had weapons, but all five looked ready to kill. Girls swooned over Eriol and Syaoran still, but shrank away when Sakura sent them death glares. Boys looked at the three girls with lust in their eyes, but shrank away when a certain blue haired and amber eyed teen glared at them. The five walked into the classroom, ready for the fate that awaits them.

When the school bell rang, things went on normally, with nothing out of the normal. However, suddenly twenty figures dressed in black jumped through the windows, causing glass to fly. Chaos erupted among the students. One of the black misty figures spoke up. "We don't want to do you harm. We just want to kill Li, Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa, and Daidoji. Your world will not survive, neither will you. Your mission will not prevail. All will be lost. " All five agents stood up and got into fighting stances. The black figure replied, "If you want to come with us the hard way, then so be it."

All five teenage agents ran started battling, four black figures each. Sakura pulled out three knives and threw them. They landed perfectly in the middle of three heads. Sakura pulled out two twin guns which had her name and special bullets. Sakura shot one figure in the gut and in the heart. She shot the remaining two in both arms and to her surprise, the bodies dissolved into mist. Sakura stared at the dissolving mist, but quickly snapped out of her trance. She ran off to help Tomoyo, who had run out of bullets and were using knives she wasn't skilled with. Sakura sent a telepathic message to Tomoyo to grab guns out of her back pockets, located on her left ankle. Tomoyo obeyed and both girls shot the four figures in the head, and tied watched the dissolving figures. Tomoyo ran to help Mei Ling and Sakura ran to help Eriol. Eriol was holding off pretty well and had finished off four people while just watching the last one dissolve. They turned around and saw Mei Ling and Tomoyo finishing dissolving their attackers. All four turned to face Syaoran and saw him battling five misty figures still. He took on the most skilled fighters.

The four teens went to help Syaoran out, taking on one black figure each. Sakura finished hers off pretty quickly and raced off to help Syaoran. He was battling the leader of the black figures. The two men's attacks were matching strength to strength, skills to skills. Sakura could tell Syaoran was giving out and almost falling into unconsciousness. The older man was towering over Syaoran ready to kill him when Sakura used her magic and lifted him off his feet. While doing this, Sakura lent her aura to Syaoran, restoring his strength and powers. When Syaoran was fully healed, she dropped the leader and they both charged at him, using magic at full speed. They both had summoned magic and the leader was their main point. Sakura used fire while Syaoran used electricity. The leader was burnt and fried but dissolved soon into the air. They turned around and found Mei Ling standing beside Tomoyo with three bullets in her shoulder and one in her leg. Tomoyo and Eriol were standing together, holding hands and with minor cuts and bruises. Sakura counted the prisoners. There were five in total. While Sakura was treating to Mei Ling's bullet wounds, Syaoran began interrogating Eriol about what happened earlier.

"Eriol, after Sakura lent me some of her aura to restore my powers, both of us were about to attack right?" Eriol nodded. "Well, I wasn't going to attack, but then I felt Sakura's feelings as well as my own. I didn't need to summon my sword either in order to attack. I was about to and I was focused on the leader. I was about to summon it but then the energy came from my own body, instead of Clow Reed's magic." Eriol frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen, but he didn't waver. "Syaoran, that means when Sakura lent her aura to you, she gave you part of her magic, which means you are magically connected to her. You both will be able to get magic from each other, inherit each other's magical abilites, and will be very close. Closer than to anyone you both have been before." Syaoran grimaced and they both walked over to Sakura while Eriol explained the situation to Sakura. Syaoran was feeling two emotions coming from Sakura: Scared and Confused. Sakura looked up at Syaoran and sent him a telepathic message. _"Well, we're going to be REALLY close now, aren't we?"_

Syaoran nodded in telepathy. All five looked around and found all the students against a wall, faces white with fear. There were even people who had fainted at the sight of blood or the battle of the five teens. Some were looking at the teens with admiration in their eyes. However, Syaoran and Sakura could feel what they were feeling, and information based on everyone in the room was known to them. They both knew everyone's secret from their darkest to their most embarrassing one. Both of them knew about everyone's life, where they were born ECT. Sakura and Syaoran put out their hands at the same time, both chanting in an ancient language and erasing everyone's memory of the battle. They both used their magic to clean up the classroom and get the five prisoners sent into the underground jail of the Li Mansion. A powerful pink and green glow had formed around both of them, their hair blowing in the wind from their magic, and their eyes glowing white with power.

Eriol looked at the two glowing white figures. Was the legend coming true? He never thought the legend would come true during his time. The legend was always told like this.

_When the chosen two come to power,_

_They shall be united in feeling, touch, and magic._

_Darkness will rise,_

_Hope will be gone._

_Only love will prevail between the ones._

_The fate of the world will be left,_

_In the chosen two's hands. _

Eriol gulped. He realized the figures were sent from the dark lord, Ahariman. He must have been awakened when Sakura lent her aura to Syaoran, and bits of their true power showed. If Sakura and Syaoran are the chosen ones, they will have a hard road ahead of them. Not just to finish their given mission, but to save the world as well. But the question is, "Are they the chosen ones?" If they are, they will both have the same birthmark, a silver cross with two colors: White and Black.

_. _


	15. The Horrible Truth

Previous Chapter:

Previous Chapter:

Eriol gulped. He realized the figures were sent from the dark lord, Ahariman. He must have been awakened when Sakura lent her aura to Syaoran, and bits of their true power showed. If Sakura and Syaoran are the chosen ones, they will have a hard road ahead of them. Not just to finish their given mission, but to save the world as well. But the question is, "Are they the chosen ones?" If they are, they will both have the same birthmark, a silver cross with two colors: White and Black.

After school ended Sakura teleported the five of them back into the Li mansion. All five went their separate ways, but not leaving as quickly as Eriol. He quickly dashed up the stairs, barely leaving evidence of his existence there. The others looked at him with raised eyebrows, but left. Eriol ran into his room and locked the door. He started sifting through his bookshelves and found the book he was looking for. It had belonged to Clow Reed in his previous life, but it was passed down to Eriol. Eriol quickly flipped through the pages and finally found the page he was looking for. Eriol quickly read the page and took in the information.

"_The Prophecy"_

_It is believed by many powerful sorcerers that an ancient prophecy had been created by the fates, (AN: You know, people who determine what is going to happen.) and it will happen to bring to enemies closer than ever, and their love will save the world. The prophecy states: _

_When the chosen two come to power,_

_They shall be united in feeling, touch, and magic._

_Darkness will rise,_

_Hope will be gone._

_Only love will prevail between the ones._

_The fate of the world will be left,_

_In the chosen two's hands. _

_The existence of this prophecy has been proved once when the world had gone into chaos, while it was saved from the undying love of a young couple. As the tale goes, the chosen two have to visit the fates, and are allowed to ask them one question only. However, the two have to be in love. They will also have to accept their destinies. _

_The only way the chosen two can be known is by finding the black and white cross located on their foreheads. When the two are within two feet of each other, the crosses will appear. _

Eriol frowned. How was he supposed to get Sakura and Syaoran within a two feet radius without both of them pissing each other off and going at each other's necks? Least of all, how was Eriol going to make them fall in love? He didn't have much time either. The dark was rising and Syaoran and Sakura were like enemies, always ready to kill each other. Eriol gulped. This was not an easy task.

Eriol walked out of his room, bringing his book with him, and sat down in the living room. He sent telepathic messages to the others, telling them to meet him in the living room in five minutes. They each responded with their own version of "yes." Syaoran and Sakura's answer amused Eriol the most. "Piss off" was Syaoran's and "Shut the hell up!" was Sakura's. Sakura arrived first, teleporting into the living room, scaring Eriol out of his wits. Sakura had an amused expression on her face but sat down. Next came in Syaoran with a pained expression on his face. Sakura raised and eyebrow and Syaoran just glared at her. Next came in Tomoyo and Mei Ling walking in with smug smiles on their faces. Sakura kept her mouth shut. She shifted her gazes from Syaoran to Tomoyo and Mei Ling. Syaoran to Tomoyo and Mei Ling. Syaoran to Tomoyo and Mei Ling. Her thoughts were cut off by Eriol's voice. Everyone looked at him. "Sakura and Syaoran, please sit down together within a two feet radius."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at him if he had gone mental. Eriol just cut them off with a frown and they obeyed reluctantly. Once they reached each other, a bright light surrounded them, blinding everyone in white light, including their selves. Once the light died, Syaoran and Sakura looked totally different.

Sakura's black clothes had turned into a green emerald gown which matched her eyes. A white sash was around her waist, flowing gracefully around her body. Sakura's hair had become longer, and was flowing majestically around her shoulders. Sakura's face was as pale as ever, but giving off an eerie glow of power. Her lips looked rosy pink, giving a gentle glow. Tomoyo and Mei Ling stared at her in disbelief.

Syaoran hadn't changed much except he looked more serious. His bangs were still covering his eyes slightly, but now it gave off a sign of maturity. Syaoran's clothes were a deep green tunic, matching Sakura's gown perfectly. Syaoran's tunic showed an outline of Syaoran's perfectly built body, exposing his well developed muscles.

Eriol studied both of them carefully and flipped open his book. He motioned for Sakura and Syaoran to stay there and for Mei Ling and Tomoyo to come over. The three looked at the page and Eriol read on. He found out that once the chosen ones had developed affections for one another, they will be able to transform into their true appearances. They will be able to change whenever they want to. Once they discover their true appearances, there magic would reach their max. Eriol looked up. He saw Sakura staring at her clothes with a frown on her face. Syaoran was shifting from one foot to another impatiently. Eriol sighed and told them to release their auras and magic. Sakura and Syaoran released their magic and auras. Their weapons and auras were both different.

Sakura's staff became higher and had five stars with wings instead of one. The color also changed into a brilliant white. Syaoran's sword became longer and was a dark forest green, and looked deadly. Sakura and Syaoran's auras were mixed together though. However, the two didn't seem to notice it and were looking at their weapons. All of the sudden, the Clow cards began to come out of Sakura's aura. One by one, they encircled Syaoran and Sakura a force field of wind. When the wind died down, the clow cards were a dark green to a fading pink. Written on the cards in fancy writing were Sakura and Syaoran's name. Sakura and Syaoran gulped. Looks like they are both the controllers of the cards. Guess the cards aren't Sakura cards anymore. They were cards of life, feeding off the power of the world.

Eriol's face turned into a happy one. Syaoran and Sakura at least had a bit of feelings for each other. His happy thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's growl. "How the hell do I change back into my outfit?" Eriol shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe you can stay in them." Sakura face darkened. Eriol stiffened. He should've known better to piss her off. Sakura saw Eriol's reaction and looked pleased. She used her magic and changed her clothes without taking them off. She changed into a set of black shorts and a white adidas t-shirt. Syaoran did the same and changed into a forest green shirt with light green pants. Sakura looked at Eriol and said, "Anything else retard?" "Nope." "Good." Sakura started smirking. She picked up Eriol and dragged him into a spare room.

Outside, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, and Syaoran heard Eriol's cries for mercy. They shrunk back when the saw Sakura open the door. "Good Night guys!" Sakura teleported back into her room and went straight to sleep. Tomoyo and Mei Ling rushed into the room to help Eriol. Syaoran just stood by the door. The sight they saw caused all three to laugh, and made Syaoran crack a rare smile. Eriol was hanging out of the window, stripped naked down to only his navy blue boxers. Tomoyo quickly whipped out a video camera and recorded it. She decided to name it, "Sakura's Special Punishment." Eriol whimpered and begged Tomoyo to help him. Tomoyo quickly untied the ropes tying Eriol outside. However, Eriol was no longer attached to the railing and fell down two stories. Tomoyo gulped and said, "Heh Heh…" All three rushed downstairs to find Eriol landing in a pile of roses, jumping to avoid the thorns. Tomoyo laughed. After they healed Eriol, they all went to bed, preparing them selves for a new day.

Next Morning 5 A.M.

Sakura groggily woke up to the beeping of her alarm. She groaned and changed into her training outfit. She teleported into the gym located in the Li Mansion. Sakura looked around and made sure no one was there. Little did she know, there was a video camera installed into one of the gym equipments. Sakura stood in the middle of the training mat. She used her magic to summon ten swords and made them attack her, continuously. Sakura let the swords have their own minds summoned her own sword. When the swords attacked, Sakura blocked them. Flipping, thrusting, blocking, cutting, and slashing. These movements were all made by Sakura, coming by the attacks of the swords. If someone was watching, they would think Sakura was dancing with the swords, in perfect sync with their movements.

While the camera recorded Sakura's training, Yelan watched from the security room. She was quite impressed from Sakura's ability. She decided to test Sakura bit more. She covered up her aura and used her magic to control the swords movements. She made the swords move faster and swifter, testing Sakura's speed. Sakura didn't notice the change though, and still battled off the swords. She still moved in perfect sync with them, and blocked them all, quickened her pace when the swords went faster, went slower when the swords slowed down. Yelan was impressed and withdrew her magic. She continued to watch Sakura train. Sakura stopped the swords and placed them in their place on the wall. Sakura made poles of stone come out of the ground, but did not disturb the Li household. She used her magic to make the poles move, and created a maze for her to reach the other side. She also made 20 targets and placed them around the area, determined to hit them all.

Sakura began running, dodging the poles and using a bow and arrow, hitting each target in the bulls eye. Sakura urged the poles to moves faster, Sakura moved with their speed, and made the targets move. She continued and each time got a perfect score. Yelan was impressed by the girl's agility and strength. She decided not to interfere this time.

Sakura stopped the poles and made them go back into the ground. She turned the targets into air and summoned back her arrows. Sakura started summoning a Clow card and the water card came out. The water card created a pool of water and stayed beside it. Sakura changed into a swimsuit and jumped in. She nodded toward the water card, who began to make currents in the water. Great waves of water splashed onto Sakura, but none made her stop. Yelan watched in interest and started thinking about Syaoran. _'Xiao Lang would have to marry soon to take over the Li Clan. What a wonderful fiancé Sakura would make…..She's exactly the girl for Syaoran. She's special, I can tell. She's cold like Syaoran, let's just home they'll melt each other's hearts. Maybe, I can tell Mei Ling, Tomoyo, and Eriol to play match maker. They're pretty good at that. I hope Syaoran will pick a fiancé soon….he was engaged before to my best friend's daughter, Nadeshiko. However, she died giving birth to her daughter, Sakura…..I wonder if she is this Sakura. What was her husband's name again? Oh yeah, it was Fujitaka Kinomoto. Wait, isn't that Sakura's last name? Guess I'll have to find out. If it is, it'll be great! Those two won't have to pretend to be engaged. I lost contact with Fujitaka after the death of Nadeshiko. He moved Touya and Sakura away to Japan. I hope Sakura really is her daughter...Ah, Yelan do not think foolishly. Go back to bed…' _

Somewhere else in the Li mansion, Syaoran was just waking up. He climbed out of bed and put on a green training uniform. He walked downstairs and stopped at the gym door. He heard grunts inside. He frowned and came to face with a blast of water. He heard a woman say, "Oh shit." Syaoran stepped fully into the room with a pissed off face. He looked around and saw wet targets sticking to the wall. He turned and saw Sakura smiling impishly. Syaoran sweat dropped and was about to use his magic to dry himself. "Sorry, Syao. I didn't mean to do that. Here, let me help." Sakura summoned the fire card who came out of her body and dried Syaoran up. As Fiery circled around him, he could smell cherry blossoms. The fiery card bowed before it went back inside its master.

As Syaoran was being dried, he couldn't help notice how Sakura's eyes melted a bit. He opened his mouth to say thanks, but all over the mansion, there were alarm clocks ringing all over. Sakura and Syaoran sighed as they trudged back to their rooms to change. As Sakura was changing she was wondering about a lot of things. _'Why did I dry him?_ _Usually, I would've just told him to dry himself. I also let my cold shell fall for a second...He also looked kinda cute with shocked expression, dripping with water...' _Sakura smiled to herself widely. Sakura stopped. This was the first smile she had ever smiled in many years. _'Is Syaoran changing me? Am I falling for him? Is he the one for me?'_

As the day passed, Sakura began avoiding Syaoran at all costs. Everyone else was wondering why. Sakura avoided him as much as possible. She even took risks to avoid him.

Risk #1: "Sakura, do you wanna go to the mall with me?" Sakura looked up from her book. "No thanks, Tomoyo." Tomoyo grinned wildly. "Well, of course. I know you wanna spend more time with Li-kun." Sakura jumped up. "Uh…you know what? I have a CD I wanna buy at the mall." Tomoyo frowned. She was just teasing_. 'I wonder why Sakura took it so seriously...She usually doesn't like to go shopping at all. Even to buy CDs' or punk clothes.'_

Risk #2: On the way to the mall, Sakura sat in the car wondering what her true feelings were about Syaoran. Tomoyo looked at Sakura's face. Her cold exterior had fell a bit, more than it ever had in years. Sakura's mind wandered off far away from the road, very close to Cloud 9. Tomoyo said, "Sakura, what are you thinking about?" Sakura turned. "Nothing." Tomoyo slyly said, "Who's the lucky guy?" Sakura turned a beautiful shade of red. "Uh….nothing?" Tomoyo's eyes widened. Had Sakura finally fallen in love?

At the mall, Tomoyo dragged Sakura through many shops. After a few hours of torture, Sakura was allowed to go buy her own things. She entered a sports store and bought some black training pants. She entered a music store and bought some new CDs' that came out. After she was done, she walked over to Tomoyo who was texting on her cell. Sakura read over her shoulder and laughed when she saw the person who she was texting to, Eriol. Sakura just shook her head and dragged the shocked Tomoyo into the car.

After dinner, Sakura went to sleep. However as she tossed and turned, nothing could help her. She decided to think for a while. As she thought, her mind wandered over to Syaoran. Soon, all her thoughts were about him. As she thought, she fell asleep. She dreamed about Syaoran with another girl. Sakura quickly woke up. Her heart ached form the dream. She realized the horrible truth. She had fallen in love with the most unexpected person, Syaoran Li.


	16. New Discoveries

Previous Chapter:

AN: Hey everyone…this is a redo…I just changed some grammar so no need to get too excited. Not much has changed. Sorry. Anyway..I need help.

Previous Chapter:

After dinner, Sakura went to sleep. However as she tossed and turned, nothing could help her. She decided to think for a while. As she thought, her mind wandered over to Syaoran. Soon, all her thoughts were about him. As she thought, she fell asleep. She dreamed about Syaoran with another girl. Sakura quickly woke up. Her heart ached form the dream. She realized the horrible truth. She had fallen in love with the most unexpected person, Syaoran Li.

She tiptoed over to Tomoyo's room and opened the door slightly. She saw Tomoyo secretly nibbling on a chocolate cookie. Sakura sweat-dropped. Tomoyo giggled sheepishly as Sakura sat beside her on the bed. "Sakura, what's wrong. How come you came to my room at midnight?" Sakura meekly said, "I think I've fallen in love." Tomoyo gasped. "Who is it? Is he cute? Do I know him?" Sakura nodded and said, "Its Syaoran…" Tomoyo gasped and shouted, "Li-Kun??" Sakura covered her mouth quickly but it was too late. There were running footsteps to their room. Sakura glared at Tomoyo that seemed to say 'now you've done it.' Tomoyo giggled nervously and the Tomoyo's door was swung opened. In came Syaoran shouting, "What happened?"

Sakura laughed out loud at the sight of Syaoran. His eyes were half open with a gun grasped lightly in his hands. His usually powerful aura was now very sleepy and dim. He was also half naked, dressed in only green checkered boxers. His toned abs were showing, moving up and down as he breathed. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and said, "Nothing Li-kun. I just got overexcited for a sec." "Oh…" Syaoran started walking back to his room, half awake. He closed the door and a few seconds later, Sakura and Tomoyo heard a loud bump. Sakura worriedly got up and opened the door. He saw a crumpled Syaoran on the floor. Sakura sighed and picked him up, opened the door to his room, and set him on his bed. Sakura tucked him in and turned around to make sure no one was looking. Sakura shyly bent down and gave Syaoran a light kiss on the cheek.

Sakura lightly closed the door to Syaoran's room and went back into Tomoyo's room. Once she sat down, she immediately regretted coming back to Tomoyo's room. "Sakura, I can't believe you laughed! I haven't heard you laugh in such a long time! Hey, do you think you and Syaoran would get engaged in the future?" Sakura smirked. "Maybe, if Eriol and you get engaged first." Tomoyo pouted and said, "That's not fair…..I don't think it's ever gonna happen." Sakura smiled and said, "Same with me too." Sakura yawned and bid goodnight to Tomoyo. She walked to her bed and fell asleep, or so she thought.

In the morning, two screams were heard. Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Yelan raced to where the screams were coming from. It was Syaoran's room. The opened the door to find Sakura and Syaoran in bed together. (**An: Syaoran is underlined and Sakura is italicized**.) "What the hell are you doing here?" _"I don't know! I just woke up in this bed with your hand around my waist! When I went to sleep last night, you weren't here! Although…I did find the bed a bit warmer than I should be.." _ "I think it was warm because I was sleeping in the bed! Now, my back hurts! Damn, you are fat!"  Sakura glared at Syaoran. _"I am not!"_

The rest of the group watched amusedly as the two bickered like a married couple. Mei Ling brought up popcorn and Tomoyo brought chairs. Eriol brought drinks while Yelan left, leaving the teens to themselves. The fight went on for about an hour, until Sakura was thirsty and Syaoran breathless from shouting. Sakura stormed out of the room and where Syaoran raced into his bathroom. Mei Ling, Tomoyo, and Eriol grinned and went downstairs to make lunch.

As Syaoran changed and brushed his teeth, his thoughts were quite surprising to him. _'Hm……..Sakura looked kinda cute when she got mad…ah….what am I thinking? Focus on brushing your teeth!'_ Syaoran frowned when he looked at the time. He went downstairs to find Sakura wearing black and white as usual reading a book. Syaoran looked to the others who were watching television. Syaoran sat down, pulled out his green I Pod, and started listening to music. However, both Sakura and Syaoran found it hard to focus on their tasks. Both of their eyes wandered to each other and met. Their gaze was interrupted by Tomoyo's call for lunch. They quickly broke their gazes and ran toward the living room. But they weren't fast enough. The rest of the gang was already seated, leaving two empty seats right next to each other. Tomoyo and Mei Ling grinned evilly, and Eriol shrugged helplessly. Sakura glared and Syaoran started mumbling colorful words under his breath. As a maid set down the food, everyone began eating. They ate in a comfortable silence, and left when finished. Each walked off to their own activities, and Sakura and Syaoran retired to their own rooms. Syaoran was busily figuring out his feelings for Sakura, and Sakura was daydreaming about her and Syaoran.

Syaoran was stressing about his feelings. _'I've never felt this way about a girl before. Is she the one? She's not like the other girls, not all squeally and annoying. She's beautiful, we're on a first name basis, she's perfect in every way, her personality is just like mine…what's not to like? Hmm…..I really am in love, huh? I've officially fallen in love with Sakura Kinomoto.' _Syaoran sighed as he came up with the conclusion. He was about to go to talk to Eriol until there was a knock on his door. "Come In." A maid opened the door. "Mistress Yelan would like to talk to you." Syaoran nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Syaoran walked down stairs and dismissed the maid. Syaoran came to his mother's office door and knocked. "Mother, it's me." Yelan replied, "Come in my son."

Syaoran opened the door to find Sakura standing inside also. He walked in and stood next to her. Both teens were nervous when Yelan opened her mouth. "Please sit." Both sighed in relief and sat on the couch. "Well, I've called you to my office because I would like to discuss something with you that might change your lives." Yelan took a breath and said, "Sakura, are your parents Fujitaka and Nadehinko Kinomoto?" Sakura nodded. Yelan smiled brightly. "Sakura, your parents and I were good friends. Your mother and I were best friends and got pregnant at the same time. I was pregnant with Xiao Lang, and she was with you. Anyway, before your birth, we decided to engage you two." Sakura's jaw dropped and Syaoran's eyes widened. Sakura said, "But how? Why didn't they tell me? Are you sure?" Yelan shrugged. "If you don't believe me, here's the paper we signed." Yelan pulled out a paper from her desk and handed it to Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura looked at the document and saw the familiar signatures of her parents. Syaoran looked at his mother. "Is this why you never made me choose a fiancé?" Yelan nodded. "I wasn't sure if we could find Sakura after her family left after a family emergency. I hope this doesn't come as a shock to you. Anyway, at least you don't have to fake your engagement and Sakura, you'll get a better ring. Off you go now…." Sakura and Syaoran made a leave for the door but were stopped. "There is going to be a ball for announcing the engagement tonight. Dress fancy. It begins at seven in the dance hall. Good-bye." Sakura gulped and Syaoran sighed. They walked to their rooms and said nothing more. Sakura walked to Tomoyo's room.

"Hey, Tomoyo, there's going to be ball for my engagement tonight. I need a dress. I also need your help to get ready. Think you can help?" Tomoyo's eyes turned into stars. "Yes! Let's get started! It's four right now, so only three hours to go! You're going to look fabulous…oh, who is your fiancé?" Sakura said, "Syaoran..." Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "He proposed! I can't believe I missed it!" Sakura shook her head. "No, we were engaged before birth." Tomoyo grinned. "You have to tell me the whole story." Sakura said, "I'm tired, I'll just tell you magically." Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and put all she needed to know about her engagement in her brain. Then, Sakura went to sleep after Tomoyo fitted a dress on her. Sakura didn't pay attention to the dress, but if she did, she would know it was beautiful. As Sakura closed her eyes, she pretended to sleep. She got bored and decided to talk to Syaoran telepathically.

'Hey Syaoran…You there?'

'Yeah, I can't believe we're engaged for real.'

'Me neither. We have to make the best of it. The thing that bothers me the most is that the public is going to know also. I just can't wait what's going to happen when we go out tomorrow…'

'Yeah….um...Sakura, I have something to confess. I…uh…'

Syaoran took a large breath. He was lying on his bed. Should he confess his love to her? He decided he should. He wasn't a coward and he knew it was sooner or later. He wouldn't lose Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes. Tomoyo looked at her with a surprised eyebrow. Sakura just glared at her and Tomoyo just shrugged. Tomoyo went on with fixing Sakura's hair.

'Sakura, I love you…..'

Sakura's eyes widened. She had been waiting for him to say that for a while. She smiled brightly. Tomoyo looked at her is disbelief. In his room, Syaoran closed his eyes waiting for her answer.

'Me too. I was planning on tell you, but you made it easier for me."

'I was so scared to be dejected. Well, it's six now. We better finish getting ready my love.'

'Yeah...Tomoyo is killing my hair. Good-bye my little wolf. 

Sakura sighed dreamily, and Syaoran had a goofy smile on his face. At that time, Eriol walked into Syaoran's room. His jaw dropped when he saw Syaoran's face. "What's with the smile? I haven't seen you smile for years! Why are you dressed up?" Syaoran looked up. "Eriol, get into a tux. Party, seven o'clock, dance hall." Eriol inquired, "What for?" Syaoran said, "Celebrating the engagement of Sakura and I….hurry up and change. Meet you downstairs." Syaoran adjusted his tie and went downstairs. Downstairs, people of all ages were piling into the dance hall. Dresses of all colors and lengths were seen. Bunches of presents were stacked in corners. Syaoran sighed and thought sarcastically. 'The more the merrier….'

Upstairs is Sakura's room, Tomoyo was just adding the finishing touches to Sakura's makeup. Tomoyo covered Sakura eyes and turned her toward the mirror. When Tomoyo took her had away, Sakura gasped. Sakura truly looked like an angel, even though she didn't act like one. Her hair was flowing naturally down her shoulder, letting off a light glow. Her face was lightly blushed and colored lightly. Her dress was what stood out most. The dress was a light pink decorated with cherry blossoms at the end. The dress touched the floor lightly, making Sakura look like she was floating when she walked. The dress showed her curves just in the right places. Tomoyo handed Sakura a pair of ballet-like slippers, except more comfortable and soft. Sakura smiled thankfully as she put them on.

Tomoyo was already dressed and looked fabulous also. She was wearing a light purple satin dress, with small bows at the bottom. The dress was flowing naturally around her. Tomoyo's pale skin made her amethyst eyes stand out. Both girls smiled and walked out the door. On the way down, they saw Mei Ling, fumbling with her dress. Tomoyo smiled and went to help her. After the dress was fixed, all three girls looked like angels, Sakura most angelic. Mei Ling was wearing a ruby red dress that was flowing around her. The ends were tightened a bit, to show off her curves in the right places. As the descended down the stairs and into the dance hall, all eyes were on them. Gasps were heard and whispers were around the room. Each of their names were addressed and in the middle of the stairs, they were led away by their partners. Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, and Mei Ling and Ryu. Sakura and Syaoran both grabbed a punch and walked to an isolate corner. The party just started, and everyone was waiting for the remaining guests.

"So…I can't believe that I'm engaged. I mean I just figured out I love you today." Sakura nodded. "Though, I was quite surprised myself. I have no problem with the engagement though. Do you?" Syaoran shook his head. "Sakura, I really love you. I'm glad that you didn't oppose against the engagement. Sakura smiled. "I love you too, and I would've never said no. Though, I would prefer it if you proposed yourself." Syaoran chuckled. "Oh…I will, don't worry. Just not now." Syaoran leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Sakura. Sakura was surprised at first, but after she recovered, the kiss turned passionate. The kiss was cut off by Yelan's voice on stage. "Ladies and Gentleman thank-you for coming today to this party. We are here today to celebrate the engagement of my son, LI Xiao Lang. His fiancé is Sakura Kinomoto. Let's all give it up for the happy couple. Now, let the fun begin….also, would the engaged couple have the first dance?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow and Syaoran ignored it and led her to the dance floor. A peaceful melody began to play as they swayed across the room. Other couples began to join, including Eriol and Tomoyo. Mei ling and Ryu also started dancing. As the song ended, the three teenage couples snuck out into the courtyard to watch the moon. "Isn't the moon beautiful?" Sakura asked. "And so are you." said Syaoran. Sakura whacked him playfully. "Stop being such a flirt!" "Well, I'm just stating the facts!" "Oh, be quiet. Let's enjoy the peace and the moon." Syaoran nodded and they both sat down on a bench. Syaoran pulled Sakura onto his lap and Sakura snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

All of the sudden, Syaoran pulled Sakura up and bent down. He pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Sakura, even if we only knew each other for such a short time, I know you're the one for me. I love everything about you. Will you be mine for eternity in love and death?" Sakura nodded and smiled with tears of happiness as Syaoran slid the ring onto her finger. Then, all the cards came out of Syaoran and Sakura, resuming to their true forms. They each hugged their master and mistress and said their own version of congratulations. They each bowed before returning to their card form and into Sakura or Syaoran. Sakura smiled sleepily, "Do you think they mind if we leave the party for a while?" Syaoran shook his head. Sakura smiled. "Well, I want to go to sleep for a while. Don't move." Sakura sat down again and laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "Good night for now my little wolf." and with that, she fell asleep. Syaoran yawned and laid his head on Sakura's head. "Good-night my cherry blossom." Little did they know, they were being watched by Yelan and her watchful eyes. She smiled softly at the young couple and left to tell the party members that the couple already went to sleep.


End file.
